Dark heart
by icequeen12
Summary: As a child she was abused by her dad. Her new life isn;t that good right now either. Till she meets a special person who saves her from a dark void in her life. Pearl will go though pain no one has every felt. While Suke is trying to save his team mate.
1. a new beginning

_A preview for my other story which I'll start typing after I'm farther into Soul high!_

_It's a naruto one and I might put spme bleach charecters in later but I'll decied that with some of my friends._

**Pearls pov**

It's morning I've been up all night because of the full moon has been giving me nightmares of my past before I came to the Hidden Leaf. I've lived in this apartment for five years because of my past. No one wanted to have me near them for fear that I'de go crazy from anger. Which hasn't ever happened. I got out of my cozy bed and headed down to my bathroom. I grabbed a towal and got into the shower. The water cascaded down my scars that was caused by my dads punishments when he said I did something "wrong". When I stepped put of the shower I looked at myself in the mirror.

"I look like I haven't slept in weeks," I said to myself.

Actully that's almost true because I am to afried of the dream I've been having.

"I can't wait till I meet my new team," I whispered.

I looked at myself again. I had long browen hair and purple vangs. My eyes are a light blue with a bit of purple from my dads side of the family. My cloths are a purple top and a purple skirt. I had bandages on my legs to cover up the scars there. My shoes are a dark purple and showed my toes. I am about five feet tall and that's all I know for that. I don't remember much about my past exect small parts that were good or really bad. I brushed my long hair down to the middle of my back where it ended.

"I better get there so I can find a seat away from other people," I said to myself.

I wa;ked out of the frount door and locked it. Then I started to run though the streets towards the academy suddenly I tripped and ended face first in the dirt.

"Ow that hurts," I said and searched for a bandge in my backpack.

I couldn't find any so I'll just have to go to class with a gash on my face. It's right above my nose and is about an inch in lenth and about three centimeters wide. I look like I was in a fight I'm covered in in dirt and have blood on my forhead.I'll just clean up before I get to class. So I did, but I couldn't stop the bleeding from my cut. It is pretty deep to which didn't help the matters at all. Now I'll look even uglier then they origanaly think even though I'm very beautiful because of my hair and eyes. I looked at the clock Oh no I'm going to be late and Iruka sensai will be very mad at me for it. If I don't get to the classroom in a minute I'll be in deep trouble! So I ran then fell again in frount of the door to the classroom. Oh great the cuts bleeding worse now.

"Ouch..." I said in pain along with other stuff that I won't say outloud.

I started to cry a little because te pain got ten times worse. I tried to get up, but couldn't. Then Iruka sensai came up to the door and saw me.

"Well it looks like one nasty cut you got," he told me in a loud voice I heard someone laugh at me behind the door.

"No I'm ok it's just a small cut I'll survive and I'll just go in now,"I replied.

I tried to get up, but fell again aparently I lost alittle bit more blood then I thought. I got up again and used the wall as a supporter I smiled at Iruka and he looked worried. I couldn't blame him because I felt weaker just from trying to stand up. Iruka helped me into the classroom and made me sit up front so he could help me if needed.

"Iruka why is she in my seat?" asked the brat Kimmy.

"Because I'm going to make sure she's alright," replied Iruka and I was trying to act like I wasn't even there.

Everyone else was stareing at me and I felt embaressed. It was bad enough no one likes me here. I didn't even bother to make friends because no one liked me anyways. Iruka called out the teams.

"There will be eleven teams this year," explained Iruka.

"... Team eleven will be Askai Skika, Minsuk Suke, and Pearl," said Iruka.

"Great I'm stuck with Skika," said a boy in the far corner of the room.

"Iruka why am I stuck with Suke he's a pain," replied another boy two rows behind me.

They are acting like I'm not there. That's good because then I'll be able to get everything over with before they even no me.

"Okay team eleven come and get your slips so you can go and meet your jounin sensai," said Iruka I got up and went over to Iruka.

I got the paper and left before I could fall down again. When outside I fell down again and couldn't get up. No not now I don't want to be seen as a weakling in my team mates eyes not when I just got asigned to a team! I pulled myself up and leaned againest the wall for support I read the paper and headed towards trianing filead 5. I left the paper where the other two boys will find it. I got there and saw a man about twenty waiting for someone. He has dark blonde hair and has brown eyes.

"Hello are you waiting for someone mister?" I asked.

"Yes my new genin team," he replied.

I sat down next to him and almost fell asleep, but a image of my dad made me stay awake.

"What team number are you?" I asked.

"Eleven," he replied.

"Well the other two will be here in a little bit," I told him.

"So you are one of my students," he said and I said yes.

I leaned againest the tree and got really bored waiting for the boys so I got up and almost fell again. I was able to make sure I didn't fall by grabing the tree. I decided to climb the tree. So I tried to gather charka in my feet and when that was done I stepped onto the tree and started to climb the tree. My sensai watched me and I got to the very top I sat down and stared at the academy watching for my other teamates. Then a cat came out of no where and jumped into a tree not to far away. The cat was pure black with the same coloured eyes as me. It has a long tail and bear like ears. It jumped over to me and I petted it.

"You are a good cat aren't you, how about you stay with me," I told it.

The cat jumped onto my shoulder and made herself confertable.

"At least I have a new friend," I said laughing.

I heard shouting about a mile away. I got here before them and I fell about twenty times. I think they are lost.

"Sensai they are about a mile away and they are fighting about something," I told him.

He was asleep oh well they'll wake him up in. Three... two... one...

"Baka you never shut up Skika," said Suke.

I saw them, but they didn't see me.

"Where's that Pearl person and where's sensai?" asked one of them.

"I'm your sensai unforcently," said the guy.

"Saka you got to be kidding us," said Suke and Skika.

"Unforcently no," Saka said.

"Sensai do you want me to get down or could I just stay up here?" I asked.

"Stay up there if you want I don't mind," Saka replied.

"Ok I'm staying up here for now away from all of you," I told him.

Suke and Skika looked up in amasment.

"What are you looking at," I screamed and flicked some of my hair out of my left eye.

"How did you get up there?" they asked.

"I used the tree climbing tecnech stupieds," I replied.

Up here I'm safer and if I fall I'll just die so no one will be bothered by me. I fochesed on Suke and Skika so I could see what they are like.

"Saka you might want to have us talk about ourselves before I get to bored," I said.

"Fine tell them your name, age, likes, dislikes, goals, and anything else you can think of," Saka siad.

"I'll go first," I said.

"Ok,"

"I'm Pearl, I'm 13, I like nothing really, my list of dislikes is too long to say, my goal is to remember what happened before I lived here, and I want to learn how to be happy," I explained.

Next the boy with brown hair with blonde in it, walked he has blue eyes with green in them. He wears a black top and shorts. "I'll talk," he said.

"Fine," I said and looked down at them.

"I'm Minsuk Suke, I'm also 13, I like sleep and training, I dislike Skika, raman and so on, my goal is to become a hokoga, and I want to find a friend," said Suke.

"I'm Askai Skika, I'm 13, I like trianing and alot of other stuff, I dislike Suke and annoying people, my goal in life is to be the srongest ninja in Kohona," said Skika.

"My name is Kusk Saka, age 20, I like peace, quiet, and sleep, I dislike children noise and so on, I have no goals," Saka explained.

That was boring I might as well train some where. I jumped of the tree and did a backflip landing about two feet away from everyone else. My cut is still bleeding so I sat down and looked for bandages. Still couldn't find any.Great I'm going to die from blood loss. I got up and saw Suke and Skika staring at me like I was a freak. I headed towards the forest to find a spot to train.

"Sensai where is she going?" asked Skika.

"I don't know," Saka replied.

I sat down and looked at the sky I feel weaker then before I have lost alot of blood. My face is covered in it and no one has noticed. I got up and headed home before I fall again. No one will see me like this ever again. I realised my scars had cuts on them to so I was bleeding more and more. I have to get to the hospital or I'll die! I got up and fell on my knees. My head started to spin. I pushed my body to the liment so now my body will fail soon.

"Help me," I said trying to yell.

No one heard me I'm not going to die right now I want to live more then ever. I felt like my body was jello or even worse. I had to get to a place where someone can help me. I craweled back to the training filed to see they aren't there.

"No they left now I'll have to find someone closer to here my energy is almost gone," I whispered.

I craweled about two feet and couldn't go any farther. I'll die here if no one shows up soon. I coughed up some blood. Maybe I can call out one more time.

"Help, anyone I need help!" I almost yelled.

No one came I am almost out of energy. I might be able to use the one jutsu my mom taught me before she died. I called out it's name and dissapered and reappered in front of the hospital then I passed out from blood loss.

**No ones pov**

A nurse showed up and saw a little girl in front of the hospital and she was in a pool of blood. The girl was passed out from blood lose.

"Oh god what happened to this girl," said the nurse running over to the girl.

She picked her up and took her into the Hospital.

"Docter we have a problem!" she yelled running into the hospital.

"What do you want?" asked the docter.

The nurse showed the docter Pearl. The docter took them into the emergency room.

"Nurse what happened?" asked the docter.

"I don't know I found her outside the hospital in a pool of blood, but I think she started losing blood eariler with how mush she lost," she explained.

They hooked her up to several machins and started to heal her wounds then wrapped them. They saw all of her scares and wounds.

**Pearls pov**

I had nightmares all night. I woke up and saw I was at the hospital it worked, I'm not dead.

"You shouldn't move," a voice said.

I looked up and saw a nurse watching me.

"Now tell me what happened to you to make you bleed that much,"said the nurse.

"I remeber falling alot but not that hard and every time I fell I felt a cut open," I said.

She looked at me and I felt as if I was in trouble. I started to cry I felt like I was so weak and I feel like that now. Now no one will be my friend the cat went away to find food and I'm in a hospital. Well maybe I can be let out to go home today. I might as well died because I'll just be a burden on my team.

"Ok now I need to find your sensai and tell him that you can't train because you are in the hospital,"

No not that I don't want any one to see me like this. They'll think I'm weak. I don't want people to think I'm weak then I'll be shuned again.

--

_Well this is chapter one. I'll update soon but not as fast as I wrote this._


	2. The pain and confert

_Now I'm working on two stories and if I don't get any I'll be very sad and mad. Soo review if you read please! And if this is slow it's because of both of the stories so please tell me if I need to improve and what you like about it then I might be able to improve. So here we are..._

_--_

**Pearls pov**

Suke and Skika will think I'm weak! No no no this is so bad maybe I could lie... No that's not a good idea maybe I can prove myself strong after I get out of the hospital. Yay that's a good idea.

"Who's your sensai?" asked the nurse.

"Kusk Saka," I replied.

I don't want to sleep, but I should before training. So I fell asleep on the bed. When I woke up I saw my sensai in a chair next to the bed.

"So you are finally awake Pearl," he said.

"Yes even though I didn't because that was the first time I actully got sleep in a few weeks," I replied.

"Well what happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I think it happened all the times I fell down," I said.

He looked at me and saw I was covered in bandges. I had them all along my back. One on my head and nose. They were also covering my legs and arms. It hurt and I wanted to know why the wounds opened.

"I see, well I'm going to get you out of here to watch them train," replied Saka.

"Thank you," I said "I hate hospitals they bring back to many bad memories."

He walked out of the room and I started to cough. Around my tenth cough I coughed up some blood. Why is this happening to me. I better take it easy from now on or I might die from blood loss. I got of the bed and tried to stand up. I started to fall, but a nurse caught me.

"You better take it easy or you'll be back here before you know it," said the nurse.

"I know because I had to get here by using a justu before I fainted," I replied.

She looked shocked and I just started to walk towards the door. I got changed before I woke up so I'm already in my training clothes. I tied my head protecter around my small waist. I still looked pale, but I wanted out of here. I saw Saka standing waiting for me outside the doors and I ran up to him. I almost fell but I didn't my hair was red because of the blood in it, but no one else will notice. I used my justu and transported to the training field.

**A few minutes before Saka and Pearl arrive at training field**

"Hey Skika where did all this blood come from and where did sensai go?" asked Suke.

"I don't know and I don't care," replied Skika.

"Baka!" Suke yelled.

I appered behind a tree about ten feet away from the two boys. I should scare them! ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, and one...

I jumped put from behind the trees and,"BOO!" I screamed.

"AHHH!!" Skika and Suke screeched.

I started to laugh. They look like they are about to die! Oh my that's so funny. I almost fell over, but got caught by Saka.

"That was so (gasp) funny(gasp) what are you afraid of the boggie man to!" I said.

I saw them coming towards me so I jumped to the tippy top of a near by tree. I got up there and laughed more. Sensai was looking at me like he was going to get me down in a few seconds.

"Pearl get down here before I have to get you down!" he yelled.

"Why sensai she's just fine up there?"asked Suke.

I throw a pinecone at Sukes head. Thinking that he's is going to get it. I got ready and transported down. Suke and Skika stared at me like I was a freak.

"She doesn't feel well," Saka explained.

"No don't tell them what happened please don't!" I begged he inored me.

"She almost bleed to death that's where all this blood came from," he stated.

I was about to hide when Suke started to talk.

"How could this all be from the little brat over there?" Suke asked.

I started to cry the bleeding started again. It hurts bad.

"What's wrong?" asked sensai.

I coughed up more blood and fainted. I knew that I am weak, but not this weak.

"What happened to her?" asked Skika.

Sensai got behind me and looked for the wound that was bleeding.

"Oh no I think it's worse then I origanaly thought," he said.

I started to get cold like the life was draning out of me. My sickness is starting to try to kill me again. I felt some one pick me up.

"We need to get her some where warm or she will die," explained Saka.

"Her place is the closest," said Suke and Skika.

They ran to my house with sensai holding me. He kicked open the door and saw how bad my apartment looks. They found my room and set me on my big bed. I was parchally awake to know where they took me, but I couldn't see after I was set on the bed. I felt so weak and helpless. Now every one will think I'm weak. I felt someone touch my scars on my back. I flinched.

"Sensai what happened to her?" asked Skika.

"She hasn't had much sleep and yesterday she feel alot not knowing all these wounds opened up and that's why I was away because she was at the hospital for lossing way to much blood," he replied.

I feel so cold. I can't hear my heart. Am I dead.

_"No dear you aren't dead, actully you are dead, but not for long," a voice said._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_"Oh dear I see you look like your not feeling to well," said the voice._

_"Who are you?" I asked again._

_"Tisk tisk still impachent I see I'm Toa your demon," she replied._

_"You are?" I asked._

_"Yay and I suggest you start openning your eyes before you are permantly dead," Toa replied._

_"But I want to ask you some things," I said._

_"Not now deary you have to wake up," said Toa as she dissapered._

_"No but.. wait," I whispered._

"Sensai is she dead?" asked Suke.

"Yes I think she is," he replied.

Saka neeled down a banged down where my heart is.

_"That hurts please stop," _

I felt it again and again it hurts more and more each time. I startd to open my eyes and sat bolt up as he hit me again.

"Oww that hurts!" I screamed gasping for air.

They stared at me while I tried to get my breath back. I felt weaker then before. I cuddled up into a ball to try to get my warmth back. My eyes were a deep red from my demon I started to feel better after a few minutes.

"How?" Skika asked.

I looked up at them and felt like I should of died because Suke and Skika were giving me mean looks. I turned my red eyes towards them. No one likes me! Not since when I came here. I was about to use my jutsu to get away from here when I felt something touch me. I looked around at Saka and he looked at me and the look said don't you dare. I put my head on the pillow and started to cry. Why did this have to happen. I felt another hand touch my shoulder, but it wasn't a persons hand it didn't even seem worldly.

"Don't worry everything will be alright," a voice whispered into my ear.

Who is that?

"No worry I'll take care of you child," it whispered again.

What is it?

I cried even harder I'm afriad that now I won't be usful to them now. I decided to use my justu and dissaper. I made the hand signs, but stopped as a hand grabbed mine. I looked up and saw Skika grabbed them.

"Don't," he hissed.

"Leave me alone all I am to every one will be a bother, and even it's not like you would care!" I yelled.

"Even if that's true the team can't just break up then I'd be stuck with Suke!" he screamed.

"Why? Why do you even care?" I asked.

I could feel myself start crieng again. I've never smiled ever since my mother died. I barly did before that only when I was with my mom. I was used as a tool to make sure the towns were safe and now I don't even want to know about that. I had my vangs covering my face so they couldn't see me. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I saw Saka slapped me.

"We all care because we are a team!" he yelled.

"Only one person has ever cared about me and she was killed!" I screeched and hide my face in my hands.

They looked at me as if I was crazy. No one else knew about my past and I don't want them to. Ever since I was seven I've lived all by myself. I never trusted anyone else but my mom because of my dad. I started to stop breathing it felt like I was being strangled. I tried to gasp for air. What is this.

"No one has seen me as a person only a monster and I havn't down a thing to them!" I said.

No one not even my dad. He never loved me he only used my talents againest everyone. My eyes were still red but started to turn back to normale. I felt like all my strenth is gone. Saka looked at me as if I was apart of his family. All I remeber was when I was one my two brothers left my family. I can't remember much past that. I hugged Saka as he tried to comfert me. I finally calmed down.

"I so sorry that I'm being a bother to you guys," I said.

"It's okay," they replied and I got up and hugged them.

**One month later**

"Suke did you forget that I'm still very faster," I said.

We all changed Suke got more sensitive and protective of the team. Skika became alot more quieter, became very protective of the team and team leader. I became less of a problem, my hair got longer, I've become stronger, and I've been more sensitive. Saka has become very over protective of me and very protective over Skika and Suke. I've been useing these very speacial swords that I never use in battleing with my team. I had them strapped to my back with a strap. On my legs were bindings to hide the scars I have. I have my forhead protecter around my neck now and my weapons pouch on my right leg. We all had back packs because Saka said pack some stuff that'd last awhile.

"What do want sensai?" I asked.

My back pack had five pairs of clothes, a ton of bandages, medicane, a brush, towal, shampoo, condicenier, a jacket, pants, a scarf, a blanket, a flashlight, batteries, tooth paste, rags, and a radio. It is the exact same size as Skika and Sukes but had more stuff in it. I remembered I forgot a tent! at least I have enough blankets to stay warm in on the ground.

"Okay we are going to be gone for two months on a mission," Saka explained.

Oh no that means I'll get a cold by the time we get back here. I also wondered why I packed a kimono and makeup, fancy shoes and something to put my hair up.

"Saka sensai what is this mission?" I asked.

"To find a missing ninja," he replied.

"And?"

"We have to get a person to go to a ball over in the sand to get some information," he explained I turned pale.

"Who will?" I asked.

"One of you," Saka replied.

I was about to say something but got cut of," but none of us have any thing to wear there," said Suke.

"Not true," Saka replied.

"Who does?" aske Skika.

"Pearl," replied Saka.

"Why me!" I screamed.

"Because you have everything to get ready," he said I glared at him if only looks could kill.

I was going to kill anyone who tries to touch me! Or even says anything offesive to me. I groweled and tried to jump, but Skika and Suke held me back.

"You tricked me you little lier!" I yelled.

He told me to bring all that stuff. That tricky sensai. And the most embaressing was that the kimono is kinda reveling. I will kill him for this yes. I just won't wear it in front of them till the dance. Yep I'll do that.

...

_Well the next chapter will be for the mission part 1 and I'm wirking on my other story chapter 7 but I'm working on this because the other one is starting to give me writers block. I'll put chapter 3 up once I get at least one review! I'll be gone on the 15-20 then be back for two days till the 22- 27 ok got it._


	3. The mission part one

_Chapter three I'll work on this one longer I hope! Now if I spell stuff wrong sorry but no ones perfect. and I won't add chapters till I get reviews! So review plz. If you do I'll give you a little thank you in authers notes and if you want give me a charecter I'll add it for you._

_..._

**Sukes pov! Yay...**

I looked over at Pearl and thought she's going to kill Saka. I wander what her kimono looks like? I can't wait to see her in it...

"Fine but I'm not wearing it in front of you till the dance!" Pearl yelled.

"We need to know if your "kimono" is the right kind for the dance," replied Saka.

"No I don't wana because it makes me look silly!" she replied.

Wow she's very stubbern. I wonder if I can trick her into showing Skika and me.

"Why don't you show us?" I asked.

She sighed and took it out of her bag. It is a purple kimono with white cats emborderd into it. It has a chunk out of the back with criss crossing srings on the back. It looked kind of like a dress. It has a 'v' shape on it and it has some cuts up the legs.

"I'm not going to wear it till the dance," she said.

I was trying to keep from pouting because I really wanted to see her in it. I better not say that or I might end up in the dog house. I starred at Pearl. She's so beautiful... Those thoughts won't leave my head anymore! But she's so out of my leage it's no fair.

"Please?" asked Saka.

I groweled he better not be thinking what I think he's thinking. Pearl looked over at me and smiled.. I must not say anything espesialy around Saka he has become over protective of Pearl. Ever since one month ago we started to get closer. Like Naruto was flirting with her and I almost killed him. I used a kunai and almost got him in the head with it. Skika almost killed him to because of it.

"Sensai leave her alone and lets get moving!" yelled Skika.

"Fine," Saka replied.

Pearl slipped away and stood in between me and Skika. She was talking to Skika about something. Or show her how I truely feel. No one will hurt her if I have my way or if Sakak or Skika are involed if they survived.

**Pearls pov**

I was trying to make sensai shut up and Suke asked to see the dress. I wonder why and I still wonder why he and Skika almost killed Naruto after he tried helplessy flirting with me. I giggled. Naruto almost got hit in the head by the kunai after I hit him hard in the head. My odd streath showing. That must of hurt... That's why I trust them with my life now. My best friends Suke and Skika. I was thinking about how lucky I am to have them. If any one trys to hurt them the person will end up dead. I skipped over to talk to Skika.

"Skika how long do you think this will take?" I asked.

"About two months," he replied..

That's not very good because I'll have my bad dreams three times before we get back. I felt someone looking at me, but I acted like I didn't notice. Maybe I could talk with Suke he wouldn't tell anyone would he? If it conchurned her health he would. I felt a pain in my heart. I should tell someone before it gets worse, but I don't want to worry them. I suddenly froze something is watching me with hateful eyes. I grabbed my sword a jumped at where the stare was coming from. When I came out of where it was I had blood all on me and a dead sand ninjas headband.

"Sensai can we rest before this blood dries?" I asked

"What blood?" he asked and looked at me.

They didn't see me dissapper. Then he looked in the bushs and saw the dead ninjas body. He looked shoocked. I blushed I guess they didn't notice the guy. I giggled and looked at him.

"I guess you didn't notice him?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"What happened?" asked Suke as he walked over and saw the dead ninja.

"He was planning to attak us and I k-killed him," I explained.

I was trying not to look embarresed but it didn't work. Skika put his hand on my shoulder in reasurence. I felt kinda wanting to kill more no I must not become like that! What would my team say. My inner demon is craving blood. I knew that this full moon is when my demon will escape and try to kill something or someone. We stopped for a break so I went to the river to was of the blood. I realized that I had another change of clothes that I didn't know I packed. I changed into them. They are a fish net top that only covered down to about an inch above my belly butten it should my bra under it. The skirt ended at the middle of my thigh it's a dark purple. I blushed I need a top on top of this one or they'll see my bra.

"Saka sensai I'm going to kill you!" I screeched.

Suke and Skika looked at Saka wondering what he did. I had to take of my bra or it'd look rediculas. I look like a Anko. I looked for an top to put on top of it and found one it was a brite pink one some one left out her. I put it on and it barky fit it had a "v" shape on the chest that showed some of my chest. I turned even redder.

"Does anyone have a shirt I can borrow?" I asked.

"No," they replied.

I sighed and gathered my other clothes. When I stepped out from behind the tree I saw Skika and Suke almost get a nosebleed. I turned redder still. Now I'm never going to talk about this ever again. I hid behind the tree and tried to hide from Sakas stare. I slapped Saka before hiding behind Suke. Suke seemed to get redder to. Why oh yay. I realized what I was doing and...

"Sorry Suke-kun!" I said trying to find a place to hide.

"It's okay," he replied.

I hide behide him again because of how embarresed I am. He didn't seem to mind now. I threw a shoe at Saka for taking all my other stuff. He won't let me change back but he gave me my bag back. I started to put the bandges back on so I could look aliitle like me. I stayed by Suke since he's the only one who I fell safe in this outfit.

"Saka is going to die for this," I whispered hopeing no one else heard.

I felt like I was being looked at. I looked over and saw a white haired man peeking over a bush staring at me. I started to turn really red. I jumped at the bush and grabbed his long spikey hair.

"Pervert!" I screeched and threw him into a tree.

Then I went over to him and slapped him. He's going to end up in the hospital if it ends my ninja time. I grabbed him again and held him then I felt something touch my chest. I got madder at him. He found himself with kunai stuck in his shirt stuck to a tree. I ran up to him and kicked him flat on the stomech sending him thourth four thick trees. I ran up to him and punched him in the jaw.

"Do you know who I am?!" asked the old man.

"I don't care!" I screamed.

"I'm Jirya the tlad hermint," he replied.

"Still you pervert!" I yelled and slapped him.

He grabbed me and ran. I kicked and screamed. I am getting mad and he won't let go! I hit him as hard in the head as hard as I could. He got knocked out so after I got out of his arms I picked him up and threw him into the moutain.

"Baka!" I screamed.

I saw him flying and saying he'll get me some time soon. I knew that was almost impossible now. I walked back to my team who seemed to have gone about a mile away from where they were. I should just head them off or get them super mad. I'll just walk really slow since I can defend myself for awhile. I'm tired I should sleep for a bit. I sat down leaning against a tree and fell asleep. It's not like I'm being followed... No I'm safe for now. At least I have my backpack for later.

**No ones pov**

A woman about the age of 20 was walking along a path in the forest. She looked up and saw a girl sleeping on the ground. She ran over and picked the girl up. The girl has a ninja headband around her waist and her clothes were a little reveiling a lot of skin.

"Poor thing," the lady whispered.

The girl was Pearl. Someone got her with a sleeping pill. As the lady picked Pearl up a white haired man watched her with a nosebleed and injurys all over his face and stomech. The lady ran towards her house which happened to be at the sand village. She past Suke, Skika, and Saka because they weren't very far from the sand. They looked up and saw her running with Pearl in her arms. Pearl started to bleed because of the ground had sharp stuff poking at her wounds. They didn't notice the one girl was Pearl.

"I'm going to get up to the hospital soon poor girl," said the woman.

Suke looked at the girl the lady was holding and saw she looked a little like Pearl. Pearls hair hung over the ladys arm and almost touched the ground. Her eyes are closed and her skin turning pale. Blood dripped onto the ground from the fresh wounds. When the lady passed her house her husbend thought something is wrong. Pearl started to cough up a little bit of blood. She started to wake up. Pearl started to cry from the pain. They arrived at the hospital as Pearl coughed up more blood. The lady ran her into the docters. They took her to a room and bandged her up more. After they were done the docters said to take her to her house. The woman took Pearl to her house.

"Where am I?" Pearl asked.

"Shh," said the lady.

"Who are you?" Pearl asked.

"I'm Kaede," she replied.

Pearl nodded and stayed still. As she did this she thought about what happened.

"I need to get back to my mission," Pearl said.

"Okay, but where this," said Kaede holding out Pearls dress.

"Okay.?" said Pearl.

Pearl got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She stepped out of the shower and changed into her dress. She then got into her fancy shoes, and added her makeup. When she was done she headed towards the kazakgas place to talk to him.

**Pearls pov**

I walked though town when I saw Suke and Skika coming out of a building. Not them right now. I walked past them hopping they wouldn't see me. My hair was in a braid and I looked alot different with makeup on. Heck I look hot like this! I walked up to the kazagas place and knocked. I still have my headband around my stomech to show who I am. A man opened the door and let me in. He lead me to a big room with another man in a chair waiting for my team. I'll have to make up an lie to tell why I'm the only one here.

"You may speak," said the kazakga.

"I'm from the leaf village here for a mission you gave my team sir," I replied.

"Where's the rest of your team?" he asked.

"They got injured on the way here so they are in the hospital," I said.

"Fine. Your mission is to get these scrollsl to the hidden sound with out any of the info getting out to bandets or rouges," he said.

"I'll get to it sir," I replied and took the scrolls then bowed.

I started to walk away from his place and headed towards the hidden sound with only my bag on my shoulder. My swords hung at my hips by a strap. I'm a ninja and I must for fell my duty! I saw my team heading towards me so I ran away so I could use my justsu. I formed the hand signs and then found myself twenty miles away from them. I have one month to get these scrolls to the hidden sound one and a half at most. I speed up because they will find out and try to catch me. I was about to start walking when some people in weird clothes showed up. I saw one with red eyes with a leaf head band with a scrath on it.

"Give us the scrolls girl!" he yelled.

"No!" I screamed.

"Don't you know not to mess with me!?" he said.

"Who are you?!" I asked.

"Uchia Ichia," he replied.

Not him he's the one who killed almost all of his family. He's a killer! I grabbed my swords and charged towards him in pure fury. Then he blocked it and tried to grab me. I kicked him in the stomech and doged him from stabbing me. I throw a shireken at him and he dodged it.

"You'll never win girl!" he yelled.

"Never under estimate me," I said and got ready to use my umbrella my mom gave me before she died.

"Rain dance!" I yelled as thouseneds of kunai came out of the umbrella.

Also the kunai has a special poisen on it I made. One hit Ichia in the arm. It can kill if it hits the right spot. I made it so it can't harm narture. I ran up to him and stabbed him in the stomech. POP! Oh no that was a shadow clone. He ran away. I started to run so my team won't catch me. If they catch me I'll be in trouble. I ran into the trees. At least I can hide here. I look like a royal so I'm partly hidden from danger. I heard a noise and saw Skika running from another bandet. No!

"Rain dance!" I screamed and then the bandet dropped dead so I ran to hide.

At least Skika and them are safe. I acted like I wasn't there and waited for them to pass. I ran after them and made sure they couldn't sense me. I then saw Saka trying to kill another bandet. No! this one isn't a bandet it's Ichia! I throw a poisened shireken at him and made sure he'd die before I left. I ran as fast as I could away from them to make sure Saka wouldn't know I saved him. I hope Sukes okay right now. I let my hair out of my braid. I started to hum a song to keep myself busy. As I did that I started to skip. I can't wait till the dance now because I know I'll look drop dead beautiful. My new name just in case I run into my team is Moon. Even though I'm still Pearl. Kaede gave me a gold neckalace with real gems on it. She said that I can have it since she never wears it I could have it. The kazakga said I am to dance with his son Garra at the dance. I asked why and he didn't tell me. I heard a noise from behind me and I hide up in a tree. I saw it was Suke.

"Anyone there?" he asked.

I didn't answer I hope he won't find me. I held my breath trying not to move. I saw a wolf come out of no where and tried to get up the tree. Crap! Not a wolf that's one of Sukes jutsus I went up farther and stood at the very tip top of the tree. Suke looked up and saw me.

"Who are you!?" he asked.

I didn't answer him and then I disappered into a swirl of flowers. He stared where I was a moment ago. I will not let them catch me! Even if they did they wouldn't know who I am because of my new look since they are so well stupied. I guess as long as I stay hidden I'll be safe. My hair started to sway back and forth. I started to sing a song. It started to get dark. Oh no now I have to find a place to sleep. I climbed a tree and changed into one of my uniforms. I grabbed my blankets and made myself a bed in the tree. I was sleeping and when I woke up to see what time it is. I got up and changed into the one uniform that I wore to the hospital when Kaede found me. I walked for an hour before stopping to eat some papaya Kaede gave me. I took a bit. It's sweet and it's so good. I muched on that and some bread. I felt a raindrop on my nose. It got harder so I grabbed my umbrella. I heard a noise and walked alittle faster. I suddenly found a water fall. I ran up to it and sat by the edge of the water. I leaned down and drank some water.

"No one will find me now or ever," I said.

"This way Suke over here is where I heard something," said Skika.

"Crude!" I screeched and hid behind some rocks.

I saw Skika dragging Suke to the water fall. I watched and tried not to be seen. I tried not to cry. I got up and started to run into the forest. Suke and Skika why don't they look or wait for me? A tear slide down my face and I screamed. When I get back to the sand I'm going to see if I can join the villiage as a genin. I ran as fast as I could away from them. No one else will see me from the leaf. I'll become stronger at the sand more then at the leaf. I saw Suke step out of no where.

"So Pearl I've finally found you," Suke said.

"Not for long sensai and why do you care," I replied.

"Because you are one of my students," he said.

"Yay right you left me alone with that pervert!" I screeched and ran towards him.

"No we didn't," he replied.

"Burning fire!" I yelled as a ton of kunai fell from the umbrella heading towards Suke.

I then ran. When I got to the water fall I stopped.

"Far from home take me to my dreams!" I yelled disappering.

"Pearl!" I heard Suke yell.

No I'm not going back. I land near a small river or more like in the river. The river started to take me up stream. I let it because my body is to tired. I couldn't save myself. I tried to grab a rock but failed because it was wet. I gasped trying to get some air. As water fill my lungs I started to cough. When I surfaced I tried to grab anything near me.

"Help cough me!" I yelled.

No one answered. I am almost out of breath. Please something save me! I ran into a rock and got hit in the head. I couldn't feel anything past that and everything turned black. I knew I am still in the river when I could finally see. I tried to swim up to the river bank and when I got there I layed there not moving till the sun was almost gone. The scrolls and stuff were prefectly dry and I'm soaking wet! I dragged myself to a tree and wrapped myself in blankets and fell asleep.

**Sukes pov**

It's been days since we saw Pearl. I'm worried. Where is she and why isn't she here? Why did she take the scrolls with out us?

"Rain dance!" I heard a girl shout and kill a bandet who attaked us.

That voice sounds familer. I thinl I've heard of this move before.

**Flash back!**

_"Suke! I want to show you something!" yelled Pearl running up to me._

_"What?" I asked._

_"One of my justus!" she screeched._

_"Ok..." I replied._

_She took out a big umbrella and it looked like one of the hidden Rain.. _

_"Rain Dance!" She yelled and a ton of weapons rained down on to a tree._

_"Where did you get it?" I asked._

_"My grandma," she replied._

...

I'm updating once before I go to camp please one review from any one would be nice!


	4. the mission part two not the end

I don't own Naruto or any charecters from that are from naruto. Now I'm going to start a chat with the charecters.

_**Me: Hey Pearl what do you think of Suke?**_

_**Pearl: blushes Not telling!**_

_**Me: Why please tell me?!**_

_**Pearl: I think he's very cute and nice. There I said it!**_

_**me: Cute!**_

_**Pearl: She doesn't own any of this and is sorry for spelling errors in the story.**_

_**me: Thank you Pearl now lets get to the story because you are telling it along with me!**_

_**...**_

**Pearls Pov**

As I tried to get my breath back I sat there thinking about what I'm doing. I'm running away from my team mates and home trying not to get caught. Tears started to come out of my eyes it felt like they were burning my skin. I started to wipe them of when I felt something hit my nose. I looked up to see it started to ran.

"Why on earth is it raining while I'm in this mood!" I screamed and cried even more.

I'm in pain, frezzing, and sore all over. Me all by myself no one could help right now. I snezzed. I rubbed my arms trying to warm up and I crawled over to a tree. My umbrella was up to help keep me alittle drier. I saw a girl comeing towards me and she was about a year older then me. Her hair is in two buns and her eyes are chocolate brown.

"Hello my name is Tenten, Who are you?" said Tenten.

"I'm Pearl," I replied.

"So you are the one who went missing?" she asked.

"Yeah and what village are you from?" I replied I couldn't see her head band.

"The hidden leaf you," she said.

"Same as you," I said.

"Follow me I'll take you to my tent so you can warm up," she replied smiling.

I got up and followed her to a tent next to a large oak tree. No other tents were seen because she wanted to be away from her team mates. It was a red and had a pink tarp over it.

"Where's your team mates?" I asked.

"They are over there," she replied pointing towards some other tents.

I got in there and saw it was very spacish. Weapons were up on the sides of the tent. I tried to dry of with a towel I packed. I cuddled up into a ball with the towel covering me.

"Tenten what's it like to be loved by your family?" I asked.

"I don't know because I never knew my parents," she replied.

"I know how that feels," I said.

We both sighed. Man this is sad.

"Tenten what is it that you have that I don't?" I asked.

"Nothing we both are like the same," Tenten replied.

"Oh,"

"I know it's weird but I think it's true," Tenten told me.

I looked at her and took this in. I smiled. I then dug though my bag to find my brush. I started to brush my tangled hair trying to make it look better. I smirked and snuck up behind Tenten. I grabbed her hair ties out of her hair.

"Hey give me that back!" she screamed.

"No I think you look better that way you could proubly get a boy to ask you out with how you look," I replied.

"Meany," she said.

I started to brush her long hair humming. I comferted my self while doing this.

"There!" I said.

I put her hair into two braids and they reached to about her hips. _(Yes I made her hair very long so no complaining!)_

"How did your hair get this long?" I asked.

"Ever since I was a little kid," she replied.

She looked at me and smiled. She started brushing my hair and started to hum.

"Tenten do you think I should find my team again?" I asked.

"I would, but not right now it looks like you better stay with my team till we get to the hidden sound," she replied.

"Okay because I'm going there too so I can deliver some scrolls," I said.

"Ok,"

"Lets go to bed," I said.

I cuddled up under my blankets and fell asleep. I dreampt. _**(Okay you'll see that the dream will have these kind of letters)**_

**Pearls Dream!**

_**I was running away from something or some one. My mind was rushing. What's happening to me! All I knew was I'm dressed up for something special. But it wasn't me it was Tenten and me running from something.**_

_**"Pearl we need to get away from him!" Tenten screamed.**_

_**"I know!" I yelled back to her**_

_**Then I saw what we were running from. It was a giant snack. We were flewing towards some where when the snack grabbed me and Tenten.**_

_**"Help!" we both screamed looking down at an kid my age with hair that looks like a chicken butt.**_

_**I tried to breath but an image of Suke beaten up nearly dead flashed before my eyes. Then I saw another image of Skika lieing on the ground in a pool of blood surounding him and he still tries to fight some enimes. I saw Tenten in a dress alot like me and trying to escape. **_

_**"No stop it please," I begged.**_

_**"Never," another guy said grabbing Tenten and I. **_

_**We passed some kind of building and I saw Saka battleing some more people. **_

_**"Tenten whats happening?" I asked.**_

_**"I don't know," she replied.**_

_**I kicked the guy in the head on acident and he dropped us. I got up and ran pulling Tenten along with me. He sent snakes chasing after us. Bodies of inacent people are scatered all around us with more people being added by the minute. Some good and bad. My heart started to hurt and I saw Suke about to be killed.**_

_**"Suke!" I yelled and ran to help him, but it seemed I never got any closer.**_

_**I was floating in darkness runnig towards him and never got closer to him I was lost in darkness. I heard some evil cackling and the image before me scared me. Suke got stabed in the heart. I started to tear up and then I turned around to see if Tenten was there. All I saw was her dead.**_

_**"Ahh!" I screamed.**_

_**"Pearl is that you?" some one asked.**_

_**"Skika?"**_

_**"Pearl that's you," he replied and I ran up and hugged him**_

_**"I missed you," I said.**_

_**Then he started smirking and I felt something stab my heart.**_

_**"S-skika?" I asked.**_

_**"Good bye Pearl," he replied before I dropped dead.**_

**(Real life.)**

"Pearl wake up," said Tenten shaking me.

"No why did you do this Skika," I said.

"Pearl wake up!" she screamed.

"Epp!"

"Finally get up sleepy head," Tenten said.

"Don't scare me," I replied.

I started to rub my eyes. What the?

"What the heck?" I asked myself.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," I said.

_I know you are lieing Pearl,_

Who are you?

_I'm your mind or call me Keke._

Fine.

_Now talk!_

**Little****miss****bossy!**

_You should know I heard that!_

_(Out of her head)_

"Are you okay?" asked Tenten.

"Yay," I replied.

"I don't belive that," said Tenten.

I stared at the ground and started to cry.

"I h-h-had a (sniffle) b-bad -d-dream," I said.

"Poor thing what was it about," Tenten replied.

"Well it was about our village being attaked and Suke got killed. Skika killed me after that and that's as siple as I can put it" I explained crying even more.

_**(While Tenten's confurting Pearl let me take you over to Skika, Suke, and Saka)**_

**No one's pov**

As Skika and Saka talked about what they need to do Suke was thinking about a weird feeling he was getting.

_**In Sukes head (his pov since it's his head!)**_

_Suke talk to me right now!_

No! Wait who are you?

_Do I need to tell you._

Yes

_Baka! I'm you mind_

Huh

_Wow you are so stupied!_

What do you want?!

_What are you thinking so much about?_

_ink_

Well I have this feeling like one of my teammates is hurt but none of them are.

_... laughs What about Pearl!_

Pearl? Who that?

_Your other teammate!_

Oh her crys

_She's okay! I know but she's hurting in another way then you think!_

Oka.. Wait how do you know!

_Sorry can't tell you any more or I'll get in trouble by Keke!_

Wait what's your name?

_I'm... What's my name again?_

How am I apose to know!

_Just call me Kon_

Okay.

_**(out of his head so no ones pov)**_

"Suke are you there buddy?" asked Skika.

"Step back!" yelled Saka.

Saka went over and hit Suke on the head HARD!

"Ouch! Why did you do that!" yelled Suke.

"I just wanted to," he replied.

"Meany,"

_**(small time skip)**_

Suke started to sulk near a tree. He heard some pounding and looked behind the tree to see to men dressed in green training. Then he saw a girl with her hair in braids walk out from behind another tree. She's wearing a pink shirt and gray pants. Then another girl walked out with her hair into two ponytails with purple vangs. Her out fit was a dark purple top that had a 'v' neck shape and a black skirt that ended at her hips her bandages were wrapped around her thighs and stomech. Lastly a boy with lond hair walked in.

"Wow!" Suke said looking at the girls.

**Pearls pov**

A few minutes after I stopped crying Tenten and I got dressed. I am wearing dark purple tank top and black skirt. My hair is in two low pony tails behind my head. While Tenten put on her pink shirt and blackish gray pants. I braided her hair it's in two braids on each side of her head. I started to put a little bit of make up on. Tenten grabbed it from me and shock her head.

"Let me help you just for the fun of it," she said.

"Fine," I replied.

She grabbed some of my pink lipstick and put a little of it on my lips. Then she put some light blue eye shadow on my eye lids. Lastly she put some light pink blush on me.

"Done!" she said.

"Okay lets go," I replied.

Tenten got up and went outside I ran after her. I can see three figures up a head of us.

"Hey Gai-sensai may a friend of mine join in with training?" Tenten asked a tall man in a green tight suit with a bowl hair cut.

"Sure Tenten," Gai replied.

"Who will she train with?" Tenten asked.

"If she wants to either with you, Neji, both, or Lee," Gai said.

"Tenten can I train with you and that guy named Neji?" I asked.

"Okay," she replied.

I followed them throw some trees for about ten miles after I helped Tenten gather up her stuff. I remembered I have my Ipod with me.

"Tenten want to listen to a song with me?" I asked.

"Okay!" she screeched.

I looked for a song that we could sing, dance, and listen to. I finally found one. It's called Milkshake by well I don't know... I turned the song up and Tenten and I started to dance. The boys started to stare at us but we inored it. Then we started to sing it.

We started to sing the first verse.

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge" we started.

Then Tenten sang one verse

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge"

Now I started to sing

"I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think its time"

Tenten sang the next part

"la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,"

Me again,

"la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,"

Tenten

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge"

Me

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge"

Both of us

"Once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your charm,  
same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting,

la la-la la la,  
warm it up,  
la la-la la la,  
the boys are waiting"

Tenten

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge."

Me

"My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge."

We stopped and looked at the guys it looked like they were about to die from something. Except Neji he's like a icecube. Maybe Tenten will be able to make him un-icecubeish.

...

I'll fish in part three that way I can write another chapter for my other story! See you next time and I know a cliffy that I didn't plan or did I?!


	5. part three and love?

This will be a little longer I hope plus some of my charecters from my other stories will come and talk even from the one I'm preparing to write!

**Me: Pearl is everyone on yet**

**Pearl: no we are waiting for Beam, Blaster, and the other four kids from ppg**

**Moon: That's it I'm going to go and find them**

**A girl **

**Moon: also she only owns us and the story not the charecters in the story or the place in the story.**

**Beam goes flying into the bed!**

**Me: Hah! See never mess with the auther!**

**Beam: fine lets get on with the story and she's sorry if she spells anything wrong**

**me: I almost forgot HERE I go!**

**...with brown hair and black eyes runs in with a boy running right behind her yelling at her.**

**Suke: Wow good timing! Buster and Beam where are the (I cover his mouth) **

**me: don't give that info away yet!**

**four children come in to save Beam from the boy with brown hair and black eyes.**

**beam: Yay it's bad enough we are stuck here with you and the auther**

**Me: Hey ! I'm not afraid to use my powers on you!**

**Beam: Show me!**

**we start fighting**

**Blast: While these two are fighting I'm going to say it icequeen12 does not own the charecters exept for the ones you have never heard of on the tv. **

_**Perals pov**_

The guy in green won't shut up! He keeps on ranting about youth and that guy Neji won't talk. Wow this is boring.

"Tenten when will we be able to train?" I asked.

"In a minute," she replied.

I ran to catch up with their sensai. Maybe I can ask if he wants to race. Yay that's a good idea! But I'll make sure it'll be on foot and not like a hand stand race.

"Gai sensai can we race?" I asked.

"Sure!" he replied and we got ready.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Lee yelled.

We both ran. He was ahead of me but I knew he was going his full. I speed up till I caught up with him. I waved at him as I ran ahead of him.

"See you there Gai!" I yelled.

"What the?" Gai said.

I ran till I saw where he said we'd run to. When I got there I stopped. Jumping up and down.

"Fianlly caught up Gai?" I asked when Gai got to where I was.

I was a profesanal at sporty stuff. Mostly because while defending your self in the forest for two years you get pretty strong and fast. Try out running a angery ninja that wants to kill you for being alive.

"How did you get so fast?" asked Tenten.

"I had to learn stuff by myself for two years so you get used to running for your life," I replied and they looked at me like I was crazy.

I shurged and walked over to Tenten and Ice cube.

"Are we gona train I really want to train!?" I half asked and half yelled.

"Okay now what kind of attaks do you use?" Tenten replied.

"I usally use long distance and I need some one who can douge my poisned needles," I said.

Tenten smiled and looked at Neji. Neji looked back at her and only rolled his eyes. I think I know what that means!

"Two on one!" yelled Tenten.

I jumped up and down. Finally I get to test my umbrella's attaks againest a person that can actully avoid them!

"Oh and don;t woory I have the antidot with me," I said.

Tenten and I ran over to the training area. when we got there we waited for neji who just was about half way to us when I saw some body spying on us. The guy has brown hair with blonde tips. He looks like he ust saw a ghost. Then it dawned on me that boy is Suke! Man I thought I'd get away from them for most of the trip!

"Tenten we got to get out of here!" I yelled.

"Why?" Tenten asked and i pointed to Suke.

"Because of him," I said.

"He's cute," Tenten replied.

"You better not touch him!" I yelled then put my hands over my mouth blushing.

"Oh someone has a crush!" sqilled Tenten.

"N-no I d-dont," I replied.

Neji looked at us and shock his head. No I need to get away.

"Tenten I'll see you at the dance!" I yelled and started running.

Please don't ask why. I looked at her my eyes pleading for her to understand.I saw her mputh an O. She seems to understand why now. I started running faster but I felt some one takle me. I looked up and saw Suke staring at me.

"Pearl?" he asked and I saw Tenten walking over to me.

"Suke I'm so sorry I know you'll never for give me for doing all of this," I said trying not to cry.

I turned away and tried to escape his grasp on me. I saw Tenten smileing at me and I let a tear fall. I looked at Suke and he looked sad to.

"Pearl is that really you?" he asked looking at me.

It's been one month since I ran away from the team. I nodded and he hugged me. Why would he miss me? All I am is an nosinse to the team.

"Suke," I said and started crying,

I hugged him back. I've missed him so much. Tenten got Lee to come over and he spoiled the moment.

"This is so youthfu; of you to!" Lee yelled.

I wanted to kill Lee. I felt some one grab me and yank me from Sukes arms.

"Got you girly no one gets away that easily!" yelled that old pervert.

He started running with me in his arms. I was about to kick him but he tied up my arms and legs.

"Pearl!" yelled Tenten and Suke.

I felt something being put over my mouth. It's tape not only that but is that a old sock! Gross! I think my face is turning green oh I'm about to throw up. I smell sake oh this smell is going to make me sicker. Now I feel like I'm being yanked out of this guys arms and into oh not him!

_"I thought I killed this guy!?"_

"Finally I get revenge on you or I can turn you evil," said Ichia.

He dissappered with me. I looked over at Tenten and Suke. I looked over at Tenten and Suke my eyes beging for them to help me. I looked up and then we dissapered.

**No one's pov**

As Ichia took Pearl away from Tenten and Suke they looked shocked. Suke ran after her but was to late she was already gone.

"No!" yelled Suke.

As Suke cried Pearl and Ichia got to the lair of the Anastaze. (sorry I forgot what it's called.)

"Where am I?" asked Pearl.

"Where I'm going to make you evil little girl," replied Ichia.

He brought he a new out fit and lead her to a bath room. She looked at the out fit and wanted to throw it away. She changed into it.

"It's worse then my other outfits!" Pearl yelled.

The out fit is black top and skirt. The top had a deep v in it and it showed all of her stomech. The skirt ended at the middle of her hip and was about a foot long. She has fish net pants under the skirt and has a fish net top under her new top.

"Okay I'm never leaveing this bath room!" Pearl yelled.

"Fix your hair and then come out you little witch," replied Ichia.

**Pearls pov**

I started to take my hair out of my ponytails. I grabed some ribbens and put most of my hair into two buns with hair sticking out of them. My bangs covering the edges of my eyes so when I have to I can hide my eye and face.

"Are you done?" Ichia asked.

"Almost," I replied.

I put on some black lipstick, eyeshadow, blush and mascara. There maybe they won't be able to reconize me. I put on some deoderant and stuck it in the black bag I had with me.

"Coming Ichia," I said sadly.

He hands me a sword that has a cat on it. Wait this looks familer! Where have I seen it before. Now I remember this sword looks like that one girls who passed by here a few months ago. Okay I need to get out of here.

"Okay now train with mr. fishy over there girl," Ichia said pointing to a shark guy.

.

Maybe I should us my transforming justu. If I do I'll have to be careful because this is very hard to do.

"Ichia may I us the bath room before I start training?" I asked.

"Sure," he coldly replied.

I ran into the bath room and locked the door. I started the justu. My hair started to get longer and turned black. It has big waves on top and the waves got closer and smaller at the bottom. I started to get taller and it looked like I was about 20 or 30 my hair is on the floor because it broke the ribbens. My eyes turned a dark red color and my hair also had white strikes in it.

"Wow I look beautiful," I said.

I dug though my bag and pulled out a top and skirt. The skirt is a blood red color that has long silts down the sides so I have to wear the shorts under it. The top is blood red to and covered the other shirt. It's like the other one but has mateiral that sides of on my stomech still showing my stomech. I looked and saw a window.

"I hope I don't get stuck," I whispered.

I crawled though the window and started to run. Running int high heels are murder. Where am I? I remember running for about an hour so I must be about two miles away from that place. I heard some one chasing after me.

"Miss are you okay?" asked a fifty year old guy with long white hair.

Not this guy. He's staring at my chest that dirty pervert!

"Yes now I need to find my friends have you seen five 13/14 year olds running around?" I replied.

"Well yes they are up the path a little," he said.

I ran the way he was pointing. Then after a few minutes of running I saw Suke! I need to change back before they see me like this. To late Saka saw me. He's running up towards me and...

"Don't!" I yelled and started running.

"No you are a danger to us!" Saka yelled.

"No I'm not I'm Pearl please belive me," I begged.

Suke seemed to reconize my voice but Saka caught me by my hair.

"Ow ow ow ow let go of the hair!" I yelled and strugled to get free.

When I did I hide behind Tenten. I started to change back to normal. The skirt and top that I was wearing slid of to revel the other pair of clothes Ichia gave me.

"Okay that is Pearl," Skika said.

I went up to Saka and slapped him.

"Ow what's that for?" Saka replied.

"Listen next time!" I yelled and went over to Tenten.

Then the creepy Jiraya guy jumped out of now where and grabbed me.

"Let go of me," I hissed.

"Never!"

"Fine," I replied and slapped him harder then what I hit Saka with.

Then I punched him in the nose giving him a nose bleed. Last but not least I kicked him hard where the sun don't shine and he dropped me.

"Told yay to let me down," I told him.

Every one stared at me like I was a funny looking animal. I just shugged and went over to Suke and gave him a hug. I started to cry and I couldn't stop.

"I've missed you to Pearl," Suke whispered to me.

He patted me on the back and he started to comb my hair with his fingers. It's like he already knows what I'm thinking.

"There there," he said as my sobbing quieted.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered.

I started shaking and Suke put his arms around my waist so I wouldn't fall. I haven't eaten in a few days. I looked into his eyes and saw he's worried. It's writen all over his face to.

"Pearl are you alright you look pale?" asked Suke.

"Kind of but I feel weak," I replied.

"How about we take a rest and get you something to eat," Suke said.

"Okay,"

We went over to a tree and sat down. I sat in Sukes lap while Tenten prepared some food for everyone. I cuddled up to Suke and laid my head on his chest. I looked up at him and he was smileing. He looked at me and his smile got even bigger.

"Dinners coming!" yelled Tenten.

"Ok!" everyone else replied.

Tenten brought me some soup. I thanked her and slowly ate it. I taste carrets, potatos, onions, deer meat, and other veggys I don't know of. I finished and out the bowl off to the side. Then my eyes started to close and I fell asleep.

**Sukes pov (I really need to put his in more)**

I watched Pearl sleeping on my lap. Her head's resting on my chest and my arms are around her.

"Suke you know she's sleeping right?" asked Tenten.

"I know but she looks to darm cute when she's sleeping," I replied.

Tenten started to giggle and leaned down towards me.

"You should know I think she really likes you to," she whispered in my ear before she ran over to her team mates.

Saka and Gai headed towards Skika and me. They stopped right in front of us and Gai had his students join us.

"Okay guys and girls we'll tell you what'll happen to night!" yelled Gai.

"Tenten and Pearl share a tent, while you boys sleep in the same tents," explained Saka.

"Skika and Suke share a tent," said Saka.

"Neji and Lee share a tent," exclaimed Gai.

"And we get our own tents," Saka and Gai said in alusion.

No fair! Oh well better get Pearl over to her and Tentens tent. I saw Tenten go into a tent so I'll go into that one and help her with Pearls stuff.

"Tenten may I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied and I stepped in the tent.

Darn it she has every thing ready! At least Gais team will stay here that way Pearl will be happy to talk to another girl. I looked down at Pearl and saw she's starind at me! Ok now she's going back to sleep.

"I love you Suke," whispered Pearl before she feel asleep.

I stood there in shock. Did she just say what I think she said. She's smileing I think that means she's happy that she said that.

"She really does love you," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and saw Tenten smileing. I could tell she didn't like girly girl stuff but she thought this looks cute. I think I'm turning red. I feel someones arms around my neck. I also hear light snoring.

"Aww how cute I think Pearl doesn't want you to leave!" sqilled Tenten.

Pearl cuddled up to me. Wow I guess not and I'm turning even reder. I heard some laughing outside and saw Skika and Saka spying on whats happening to me. Then again I don't mind to much because it's Pearl who's doing it.

"Suke has a girl friend!" yelled Skika.

I inored them and Tenten made them leave so I could say goodnight. I laid Pearl down on her sleeping bag and un zipped it. Then I put her in it and zipped it back up. I leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Pearl see you in the morning," I whispered in her ear.

"Awww," said Tenten.

She saw me kiss her but I don't care. I looked over at Tenten and smiled. She smiled back at me and walked over to the opening of the tent.

"Thank you," I said to Tenten.

"Welcome and don't worry she'll be here tomorrow I promise," replied Tenten.

I walked outside and went over to Skikas and my tent. When I walked in there I saw Skika waiting for me. Great he wants to know what happened.

"So what took ya so long?" Skika asked me.

"None of your bussiness," I replied and got into my pjs.

Which are a pair of under wear and shorts. Then I climbed into my sleeping bag to get ready to go to sleep.

"Well did yay tell her how you feel?" Skika asked.

I throw my pillow at him. Then he threw it back at me and I grunted. He took it as a sign of me telling him to shut up and go to sleep. He went to sleep and so did I but not very fast.

_**Morning **_**Pearls pov**

What is it morning I don't wanna get up I'm having a good dream. I finally told Suke how I feel and he kissed me on the cheek. I know it's just a kiss on the cheek but a girl can dream.

"Good morning sleepy head dream well?" Tenten asked.

"Yay I imageined that Suke gave me a kiss and I finally told him my feelings towards him," I replied.

"Pearl that's all true!" Tenten yelled.

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!" I yelled.

_Out side by the tent._

"I think Pearls up now I wonder if Sukes up," Skika said.

**Sukes pov in his tent**

Well it's morning I wish I don't have to get up. I was having the best dream ever. I dreamed that Pearl said she loves me, but it was just a dream.

"Suke your finally awake!" yelled Skika.

"Yay from the best dream ever," I replied wanting to kill Skika for waking me up.

"What was it about?" Skika asked.

"Pearl said she loved me," I replied.

"Dude you and Pearl are clueless about last night," Skika said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She did say she loves you," he replied.

"WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!" I yelled.

"Same reaction to weird," replied Skika.

"You little ba!" I yelled and ran after him.

"This was un expected," Skika said as he ran out side.

When I got outside I saw Pearl and Tenten sitting by a tree. Pearl look over at me and turned a deep red. Why you must ask I'm still in my pjs with no shirt on!

**Pearls pov**

Was that Suke yelling at Skika. Tenten and I walked out of the tent and headed over to a tree near the fire. Then while sitting there I looked over at Sukes tent and saw him chasing Skika.

"Wow," whispered Tenten.

"Is t-that Suke?" I asked turning a deep red color.

I think I'm going to faint! I fell back wards of the stump and fell on my head. I must be dreaming Suke is out here with no shirt wow he looks hot!

"Pearl are you okay?" Tenten asked me.

"Yay expect my head hurts now," I replied getting back up.

"That was weird," Tenten said.

"I think Suke looked hot opps I'm not appose to say that," I said.

"Why don't you just ask him out," Tenten whispered

"I don;t know he might not feel te same,"I replied.

"Girl he kissed you no other boy wold do that un less they like you!" Tenten whispered loudly.

I glared at her and got up. I walked over to another tree where Tenten and them couldn't see me and started to cry. No I don't want to risk loseing Suke like I did my younger brother. He left when he was five and I was seven before I came to the hidden leaf.

_flash back_

_"Pearl can I have some chocolate?" asked a little five year old boy._

_"No Dan it'll ruin your lunch," I replied._

_"Ah I want chocolate," Dan said._

_Before I was able to reply some explosions were heard. I looked out the window and saw some strange ninja lurking around. My eyes widened in horror as I saw a dead body crash though the window.I shut of what I was cooking and grabbed my little brother._

_"Dan we need to get to dads now!" I yelled._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"That way we'll know what's happening,"I replied pulling him out the door._

_When we got out of the door several ninja surrounded us. I made Dan get behind me againest the house. _

_"Dan when I say run we run okay," I whispered._

_He just nodded. I made him get on my back so I could run out of here. Then one of the ninja came up to us and almost stabbed me. I barly doged it and started running. Dan was crying as a shireken embeded it self in my leg._

_"Pearl you're bleeding!" yelled Dan._

_"I'm okay Dan don't worry we'll both get out of here," I replied._

_I was hoping to get far from the village and get to a safe place. Then a scary man apeared in front of us. Blood appered on my face as I realized it was our dad and he had several weapons embeded in his back. He's dead!_

_"Dad!" Dan yelled as we both started to cry._

_I stared in horror before I started to run towards the forest. Now I have multiple wounds on my arms and legsmaybe even my stomech. I couldn't breath that well either and Dan was crying. When I got to the forest I had him get off of my back._

_"Dan I need you to run as fast as you can to moms village or any village if I don't catch up with you promise me that you won't cry to much I want you to live as long as you can," I whispered into his ear._

_He slowly nodded and started running. I stood there ready to make sure that my brother got far enough away from here. A few minutes later about ten ninjas surronded me. Each had a sound head band. Then I started running the oppiset way of my brother and they chased after me._

_"I'm going to die!" I whispered to myself._

_I know my twin brother won't be able to help because he was at the acamdemy trying to get me and Dan in to it. So he's probuly some where safe. _

_"Please be safe Dan and Diyo," I begged._

_The next thing I know is I'm cornered. Then out of no where a women shows up and tells them to leave. When they do the womens gone to. I looked for my brothers but couldn't find them. The next morning I buried our dad and cried. Every one here was dead and the ones that are alive got evaqated to a near by village._

_end flash back_

I lost three loved ones two I don't even know if they are still alive. I forgot alot of stuf from before and after that. My twin brother Diyo has red eyes and blackish brown hair. He was about as tall as I am now. Dan was about four foot twp inchs. He has red eyes with blue mixed in and his hair was pure black with purple vangs. I looked the most like my mom.

"Why wasn't I able to find them?" I asked.

My mom had brown hair with black vangs that covered her right eye. Her eyes were a light blue color and her skin was like porchilen. She was the most beatiful girl in the village till she left the old village.

"Diyo, Dan (sigh) where are you?" I asked myself.

"Pearl are you okay?" asked a male voice.

I turned around and saw Suke looking at me. I tried not to show him I was crying but I guess he saw.

"Pearl please tell me," he begged.

"Y-yes just um watching the clouds," I replied and he doesn't look convinced.

"Tell me the truth," he commanded.

"No I'm just thinking about something," I replied.

He sat down next to me and sighed. I could tell that he's worried about me. He looked over at me with a sad look.

"Tell me what's making you sad," he said.

I told him the story and why I came here origanaly. I saw him calm down a little bit. He looks like he wants to say something.

"Pearl..." before I knew it I felt something on my lips.

I looked at him and realized he's kissing me. Finally he pulled away and stood up. I sat there in shock.

"I guess you don't love me like I love you," he finished.

I got up and hugged him. I started crying.

"You don't know how much I love you Suke," I said.

I let go of him and we left to join the others to finish the last few miles of the mission.

_**A few hours later**_

We delivered the scroll to the sound and Tenten and I are getting ready so we could go to the sand for the dance tomorrow. Thanks to my power we'll get there to night.

--

**Beam: why did you leave it of there?!**

**me:Well the next part is the dance and I want to get this done so I could say some important info now I'm going to have the powerpuffs say the first one**

**Bubbles: Soon icequeen will get a chapter for our story**

**Blossom: But if she does she'll have too finish one of the stories first**

**Buttercup: It'll be a fun little story and she hopes she'll get a few reviews **

**Bubbles: there'll be romance, humer and trust me some foul languge if not careful**

**Blossom: and we have a specail some one there to!**

**Buttercup: that's it for that one**

**(they sit down on couch next to me)**

**me: okay now Pearl come up and say the second one**

**Pearl: The next chapter is about the dance!**

**Suke: That Garra guy better not hurt you!**

**Pearl: and me and Suke end up as (I cover her mouth) **

**Me: Wait till next chapter!**

**Pearl: Okay**

**Me: Beam the thrid anoccment**

**Beam: icequeen12 is going to make a story full of bios so you could learn about the charecters like me and Buster**

**Buster: yep**

**Me: Moon the last anocment**

**Moon: The next chapter in Soul high will have more Momo and some one important finally shows up!**

**Me: one thing to add if you want to review and you're not a member still review if it don't work tell me and I'll fix it!**

**Everyone: R & R and see you next time!**

**Me:I'll update soon!**


	6. the dance and two old friens

Okay the updates will be slowing because of school and because I get these head aches no one would be happy with. Along with other pains but I don't want to worry any one about it so heres the chat part of the intro.

**Everyone is sitting on my bed some are asleep.**

**Me: anyone awake?**

**A hand comes up and grabs my neck.**

**Buster: shut up!**

**me running from Buster whos flying.**

**Me: HELP!!**

**Beam: Buster where are you?**

**She just woke up and realized Buster wasn't there and started crying waking everyone else up.**

**Me: I guess I need to run into the other room since NO ONES paying attiencion.**

**I forget about the stairs to the basment and trip. BAM!**

**Me: That hurt!**

**I grab a water gun and squrit Buster and he runs for his life.**

**Me: You'll die Buster!**

**Beam: Buster get over here!**

**The rowdyruff boys show up.**

**Me: Hi boys**

**I'm limping a little but I ran up to them. I got out the squirt gun and smirk**

**Boomer: What's that**

**Me: I'll give you ten seconds to run and I mean run not fly**

**Butch: No**

**I squirt them but instead of water in the squirt gun it was**

**Brick: Perfume! Gross ew ew ew!**

**I take out a video camera and video tape what's happening. Brick was jumping around like a mad man, Boomer fainted, and Butch is about to kill me.**

**Me: Buttercup help me!**

**Buttercup comes out and laughs at the boys.**

**Me: Save me Butch is going to kill me!**

**Buttercup: No**

**ME: everyone is a traitor!!**

**I'm running away from all the boys and girls. With my computer in my hands in my arms.**

**Me: I don't own anything and HELP ME!!**

**Suke: I'll help you**

**Suke helping me get away from the others.**

**Me: they have pitchforks!**

**Suke: and bats!**

**Me: Before they get us heres so info theres a few special guests from a show I really like and Pearl get's a surprise at the party!**

**--**

_**Pearls pov**_

Tenten and I are getting ready to leave. I went over to Suke and kissed him on the cheek. I saw Tenten wanted to say something to me. I tied a rope around our waists and waved good bye.

"Pearl can I tell yay something?" asked Tenten when we were far enough away from the others.

"Sure," I replied.

"I kinda like Neji," Tenten said.

"Finally you said it!" I sqilled.

"You knew!" Tenten yelled.

"Yay a snake could of bitten you before you realized it," I replied.

"Let's get over to the Sand village before dark," Tenten said.

We started wlaking for a little bit. Then it started raining. I loved the rain it made me feel better and it made me feel like the water was washing away my troubles. The rain started to fall more and more.

"A night in the rain brings a rainbow in the morning," I sang.

"When the rainbow fades I'll be there for you," Tenten added.

"Even when the rains washing you away I'll try to save you," I sang.

"Falling waters surround us making it impossible to see," Tenten sang.

"I I will try to save you even when you betrayed my heart," I added.

"We are one in two bodies no one sees It hurts when we fall into the river of despare," we both sang.

"I left my world and came to another searching for a impossible answer to one simple question," I sang.

"Who am I? Am I here by your side during the long floods of feelings," Tenten sang.

"Sometimes I wish I'd disapper againest the sun and visit the moon,"

"The moon protects me and you but for how long," Tenten sang.

"Mother moon and brother sun help us with this new day," I sang.

I looked over at Tenten with a confussed look.

"How do you know that lullaby?" I asked.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was little," she replied.

"Me to but she used to sing it when I need comfert or to help me fall asleep," I said.

"I also remember another part," she said.

"Is it when the moon shows a wolf howls and the sun comes dark is forced away?" I asked.

"Yay," she replied.

"Falling sun rising moon meet one day crossing paths it's a chant that my

mom would say when she was in danger," I said.

"My mom would say darkness flees when the sun shines but the darkness holds pure horror for the heart," Tenten replied.

We walked for a little more till the water got up to our knees. I screamed as it started getting deeper.

"Tenten we need to get out of this before we drown!" I yelled.

We started to dissaper and then appered on top of the kozakogas tower.

"Opps o well at least we didn't end up like my brother and I did," I said.

"You are lucky that I'm not on the ground!" yelled Tenten.

I looked down and saw Tenten holding on to the edge of the roof. I ran over and pulled her up.

"Now how are we going to get down?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

I saw someone come up the builing with sand? Weird the sand grabbed us and pulled us to the ground I'm screaming my head off.

"Shut up!" yelled Tenten.

I didn't stop screaming till we were on the ground in the water. I started shaking from fear and the water was frezzeing.

"I-it's t-t-to c-c-cold," I said.

I looked in my bag and saw my dress got ruined because of the water. Darn it I need to go shopping. I'll go shopping in the morning and find a way to get all this rain water out of my hair.

"Thanks for saving us," Tenten said.

"..."

"Tenten we need to get to the place we are staying so I can wash my hair and get to sleep I need to shop for a new dress tomorrow," I said.

"Fine," she replied.

I pulled a leaf and made it bigger and stronger. Then we got on it and we spead of waving. We arrive hotal a few minutes later. We walked in and got our keys.

"We are sharing a bedroom but it has four rooms, two are bed rooms and the others are the bathroom and the last one is a living room/ kitchen," Tenten said.

"It's room number 32 on the top floor," I said as we walked up stairs.

I saw several boys staring at me and Tenten while we walked by their doors. I cou;d tell most of them were ninja. Then when we got to our floor one guy had enogh courage to come up to us.

"Hi babes," he said.

"Leave us alone pig," Tenten said.

We started to walk of but he grabbed our wrists.

"I like my girls fiesty," he said.

"Let go of me you pig!" I yelled.

"I caught myself some fiestly ones," he purred.

"Leave. Us. Alone. You. Bas...!" yelled Tenten.

I looked at her shocked because of what she called the guy. Then he grabbed my hair and pulled on it making me yelp. He pushed us againest a wall.

"You beep beep beep beep let us go or you'll end up in the next diemention!" I yelled.

I'm mad no more then mad I'm pissed off! He put his hand over my mouth and I bit down on his thumb. He relised us and we ran over to our room. I unlocked it and pushed Tenten in and slamed the door behind me locking it. Once I knew no one could get in went to the bath room and took a nice long hot shower.

"There I feel better," I said getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around me.

"Are you done I have to use the bath room!?" asked Tenten.

"Yes," I answered and opened the door.

Tenten ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. I walked over to my bedroom and got into some dry clothes. I put my hair into two braids and went to the kitchen to eat.

"Tenten are you done yet or are you taking a shower?" I asked.

"I'm taking a shower!" she yelled.

I walked over to the fridge and took out some food. I have some carrets, celary,a turnip,onions,fresh basil, and some chicken. I got some chicken broth and the other stuff in there to cook.

"Now when it's almost cooked I'll debone the the chicken," I said.

"I smell something cooking," Tenten purred.

"Yep it's some home made soup," I replied.

"I can't wait," Tenten said.

"Well it'll be done when I de bone the chicken," I replied.

Tenten left the room to get into her pajamas. I waited for about an hour and de boned the chicken.

(Wait longer act like the chicken was already cooked because I don't want anyone sick from uncooked food!)

I put the chicken back in there and heated it up a few more minutes.

"Tenten it's done!" I yelled.

She ran out of her bedroom and grabbed two bowls. I scooped out her share before I gave me mine. We sat down and ate.

"This is good! Where did you learn to cook?" said Tenten.

"My mom taught me and I used to cook for my..." I suddenly started crying.

"You used to cook for your loved ones right?" she asked trying to comfert me.

"Yes I used to cook for my twin brother and younger brother before we got seperated," I explained rubbing my eyes.

"You had sibleings!?" she asked.

"Yes but before I came here there was a attak on my old village and we got seperated from each other," I explained.

Tenten looked at my right hand and saw a dimend ring one my pinky finger.

"Where did you get the ring?" she asked.

"My brothers bought it for me and I bought them each a gold neckalace," I replied.

"Why?"

"Well some how people said that we were the closest family in town and that we'd never leave each other alone so we got each other something to remind each of us of each other," I explained.

"Neat,"

"I remimber I put a lacket on their neckalace with a picture of me and the other brother my younger brother had a picture of my twin brother while my twin had a picture of my younger brother, "I finished.

"Wow and why did you get a ring and how does it remind you of your brothers?" she asked.

I moved my ring and pushed a little butten. It showed a picture of both of my brothers and me at the beach. Then another picture of both of them showed up followed by one of my parents. Another one was of my mom and me. I should her one of just my mom a few weeks before she died and the last picture that I showed her was of all of my family.

"Your family was big," she said.

"Yay out of my parents I was closer to my mom even if she lived in another village and I loved my brothers so much my younger brother started calling me mom," I replied.

"Your mom was beautiful," Tenten said.

"I know and she was the only person other then my brothers to love me," I replied.

"Really?"

"Yay the only reason my dad died was protecting my younger brother since he was on my back my dad died protecting both of us but if it was just me he would of let me die," I replied.

"Don't worry my parents abandened me and my older brother when I was one," Tenten said.

"When my mom had my younger brother my dad left him with me because he forced my mom to leave here's spmething my mom gave me before she left,"

I showed her a black pearl neckalace that I had around my neck. I always had these on because they are the last thing I have from my family.

"So you and possibly your brothers are the only ones of your family alive?" Tenten asked and I nodded.

"I also had some family in the Sand and Leaf but the ones here died or left," I explained.

"Hey how about you move in with me when we get back that way we can call each other family since we don't have any faimly?" asked Tenten.

"Sure it gets very lonly being alone," I replied.

I went to my room and looked at the black locket on my black neckalace. In it had a picture of Diyo on one side and on the other side was a picture of Dan. The locket is a black creastal at the end of the neckalace. I never took this of because I was afried if I did they'd get lost.

"Brothers," I said sadly.

On the outside of the locket written in gold letters it said love and the other side said brothers. I know it's weird but I never noticed a picture of a girl behind the picture of Dan. I crawled into my bed and wondered about what happened to my brothers.

_**morning**_

I feel so tired but I need to wake up. I sat up and felt my pillow it's soaking wet but with what? I felt my eyes and face realizing it was from me crying.

"I better get up I suppose," I said sadly "before I cry even more."

I got up and changed into some dry clothes. Thinking about the day my brothers and I were sperated makes me cry more then I thought. I got into a black skirt and top. I wonder if Tentens up and if not I wonder how to wake her up. I walked over to her door and heard soft snoring. Oh wait that's not soft snoring!

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Tenten snored loadly.

I went over to the kitchen and got a bucketof frezzing cold water, ice cubes, and a pan. I walked into her room setting up the stuff so that when she moves she'll have cold water dumped on her. When she comes up the ice cubes would fall down onto her back and the pan is to protect myself.

Flop. Bam. "Cooooooolllllldd!" Tenten screamed.

I watched as the ice cubes feel onto her back and she jumped.

"Cccooollldddeeerrr!!" she screamed.

She glared at me and got out of the bed getting ready to chase me. I ran out of her room and into the hallway. She stopped in the door way and shook her fist at me. I stuck out my tongue and skipped down the stairs. I felt someone staring at me but the funny thing is it felt like I've felt this stare before. Oh well I don't know why I'm feeling like this.

"Weird?" said a males voice.

I turned around and saw no body behind me or anywhere near me. Then I saw that guy come up to me again and he pushed me againest a wall.

"Hi hotty how are you?" he asked.

"Leave me alone or I'll hurt you!" I yelled.

"Where's that cutey you had with you last night?" he asked inoreing what I said.

"Are you deaf I said LET ME GO!" I screamed.

"No not going to unless you go to the dance with me to night," he replied in a sickly sweet tone.

"She said leave her alone dude!" yelled Tenten as she ran over to us with a broom in her hand.

She got right behind him and hit he over the head with the broom. I high fived her and we ran down the steps to get away from the guy before he caught us.

"Dude you deservered that for tormenting those girls!" I heard that voice again.

"Shut up I bet you couldn't do any better!" the guy replied angery.

"You shut up I didn't ask one of them because the one you were tomenting just now looked like my sister!" the other guy said as I heard a omff.

"I think that one guy who wouldn't leave us alone got punched," Tenten whispered as we doged that guys rolling form.

"Wow that must hurt," I said watching the guy roll down the stairs.

"We're lucky he still has five more floors left!" Tenten yelled watching the screen in front of us.

"Have a nice 'trip' and a happy 'fall'!" I yelled.

"Nice," said Tenten.

We leaned over the railing a bit and saw the guy hit the bottom of the long staircase. I started to laugh and Tenten almost fell over the railing from laughing.

"Well we better get out of here to go to the mall so I can get a new dress and that we can get some more stuff for both of us," I said.

"Yay and now I can get my dress and other stuff," Tenten replied as we started walking down the stairs.

(sorry while writing this I'm having computer difficulties and it's no joke be lucky the storys still here or the computer I'm working on!)

I feel those eyes staring at me again and why did that other guy say that I remind him of his sister? I wounder.

"Hey Tenten did you hear the other guy say that I remind him of his sister?"I asked.

"Yay but I don't know why," she replied.

I started to hear some one saying something and start singing.

"I miss her every night and day ever since we got seperated from her," said the males voice from before.

"I know but we can't look for her now she's proubly long gone by now," replied another males voice that sounded about two or three years younger then the other boy.

"But this girl reminds me of her though!" yelled the older male.

"How?" asked the younger male.

"She looks like her," replied the older male.

"This girl can't be her because our sister disappered from there after we did all we know is that she's dead," said the second boy.

I wonder who those boys are? They sound so familer but I can't remember their voices. Wait I think one is singing the song Diyo would sing to me when he comferted me.

"I wish I could hold you in my arms and comfert you when you are afraid scare off the things that scare you," the older boy started singing.

"Why are you afraid of this let me help you feel better let me comfert you," I softly joined in.

"Even when I'm afraid I'll be there for you to hold you in my arms and protect you," the boy sang.

"No matter how far away I'm away I'm still there for you," I added.

How could this guy know this song and why did I just join in?

"With out your love I'm lonly and with out you how can I love you sister?" he sang.

"Even far away I know you love me brother but I never got to see you again where are you and how can I send you my love," I replied.

Tenten looked at me weirdly and I returned the look with confusion in my eyes. But I felt better and I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. This guy reminds me of Diyo I wish I could see Diyo again him and Dan I miss them so much.

"Even far away I wish I could help you and you be here with me," he said.

"Brothers I miss you," I whispered.

I realized I was on the grass. I guess I really need to get my head out of space. Tenten and I got up off of the ground and walked towards the mall.

"Pearl what was that you and that guy were singing?" Tenten asked.

"It's a song my twin brother Diyo would sing to me to comfert me when I was sad or afraid," I replied.

"Weird how did he know of it then?" asked Tenten.

"That's what I want to know," I replied.

"He also said he misses his sister and the younger one said the same thing," added Tenten,

"I want us to plan something for the dance," I whispered into Tentens ear.

"Ok tell me," she purred.

"The boys are apose to come and dance with us," I said exitedly.

"That's great now I can dance with Neji!" sqilled Tenten.

"Yay and I could try to dance with Suke," I replied.

"Hey we're at the mall," Tenten said pointing at the mall.

We walked in and headed over to a clothing store. I saw Tenten go over to a black dress and I started looking around for a dress. as I walked past some jewerly and shoes I saw some stuff I like. First, I see some golden hoop ear rings with black hearts hanging off of them by some beaded thread. Next, I saw some light blue high heels that I could actully move around in while fighing and other stuff. Then, as I past some dresses I found my new dress.

"Perfect," I said grabing it and taking it to the dressing room.

I put it on and looked in the mirror. It's icy blue in color but not see though. At the ends it fluffs out and it has a cut up my right leg. Around the neck and sleves had white cats emborirdered in it. The sleves were actully little bit of fabric with some strings criss crossing in the back. The front had a 'v' shape going from one side of the sleves to the other side.

"This is so cute!" I sqilled.

I walked over to the cashier and paid for the dress, shoes, and earrings. I left the store to look for more stuff.I walked over to a make up store and went in. I started looking for what I wanted. Light blue eyeshadow, glitter, sky blue lipstick, dark blue blush and crystal blue mascara. So I walked over to the cashier and paid for the makeup and left to find Tenten.

"Tenten are you still in here?" I asked going into the first store.

"She's not but I am," purred that one guy from before.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything to her did you?!" I franticlly asked.

"No she left a few minutes ago to look for you," he replied.

"Well bye for now pig," I said and walked as fast as I could away from him.

"Not until you go to the dance with me," he groweled and grabed my wrist.

"No you bas8888!" I yelled and tried to get away from him.

"Playing hard to get," he said.

"Let go of me you slob!" I yelled.

"Nope not until you say yes," he replied.

"Not in a life time," I hissed.

He pushed me againest a wall cornering me. I tried wiggleing out of his grasp but his hold was to tight. I want to punch this guy but I think I know what'll work better then that. Iifted up my leg as if I was going to kick something. I lowered it a bit and brought my foot up faster and hit him where it hurts. He fell to the floor and doubled over in pain.

"Deserves you right!" I yelled as he lousned his grip.

I ran away before he could get up and try again. When I was about to the food court I realized he was chasing me. I ducked behind some people and tried to get to a place to hide.

"Come back here girl!" he yelled as I broke out in a hard run towards the exit.

He was right at my tail and I was slowing down. How will I get away frim him? I started coughing from all the running. Please I can't faint that'd be more then bad!

"No I'm not going to go with you!" I yelled as I got my leaf ready.

I added charkera to it and it started to increase in size. I threw it in front of me and jumped on it. It speed away from the guy while he still chased after me. I laid down of the leaf and hoped the wind wouldn't pick up.

"I'm running out of enegy," I whispered to myself.

He finally stopped when I got to the hotel. I got off the leaf and ran up the stairs till I got to the top floor. I saw Tenten waiting at the door to our rooms and I ran over to her.

"What took yay?" Tenten asked.

"Well I went shopping for some more stuff and I had to run from that guy from before who's coming up here right now to catch me," I replied.

"Oh that's why your panting," Tenten said and I nodded.

I opened the door and we walked in our rooms. I locked the door and went to my room. Tenten headed to her room to take a nap. I grabbed a towel and went to take a shower. As the water cascaded down onto my hair and back I tried to think of a song to sing.

I started singing.

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

(Sorry the only song I could find lyrics for at the moment.)

I loved that song and I didn't know why. All I know is that when something happens that involes something bad I sing it. That or nobodys home, or mircle. I started to wash my hair with my Peach shampoo and condiner. My brothers also called me Peach and would say I'm as sweet as a peach.

"I miss those two to much," I said as I got out of the shower and wrapped the towal around me.

I started to hum a lullaby I'd sing to Dan. I'd sing to him and Diyo would sometimes sing to me as if he was our mother. I'd sing and comfert Diyo and he'd do the same for me. They loved me and I loved them with all my heart.

"I wish I could see them again," I whispered.

I walked into my room and got into my dress. I grabbed the makeup and put it on. Then I added the glitter in my hair and on my face where my makeup is. I grabbed some pastal paints and painted some desions on my face. I put some little blue hearts at the corners of my eyes and I made a dimend shape on my forhead. Lastly I put on my new high heels and walked out of my room.

"Yo Tenten are you ready?" I asked going into her room.

I looked in her room and saw her in a black dress desianed alot like mine. She has on red lipstick, pink blush, light blue eyeshadow, and black mascara. She had her hair down and has silver glitter in her hair. Also she has on black high heels.

"Well you look beautiful Tenten wait till Neji sees you he'll love it," I said.

"And don't you look beautiful to you'll make Suke die with your beauty," she replied.

"Do you want some designs on your face?" I asked.

"Sure make them look like yours only in black and a deep red color," she replied.

A few minutes later we left and headed over to the kozakogas place. When we got there we couldn't see our teammates. But a ton of guys were following us around like puppies.

"Now can we have two specail girls up here from the leaf village?" asked the guy with the microphone.

Tenten and I went up on the stage. We waited so that the guy could introduce us to the crowed and tell them what we are singing.Some more girls came up to the stage and got behind us.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm Yumi and this is Aelita we're joining you in singing the song," replied a black haired girl that looked like she's chinese.

"We have a slight change in plans the song has been changed," anoched the guy.

"What!" screamed the guys in the crowd.

"Now the song is You Want a Piece of me by Britney Spears," the guy replied.

I looked at Yumi and Aelita. Yumis wearing a blue dress that ends about mid thigh and is sleve less and Aelita is wearing a pink dress that ends at her knees. Yumi had her hair down and covering part of her face. Aelita's hair went down to her shoulders and was put into two pigtails. I grabbed my stick thingy and started to dance.

I started to sing:

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece of me...

Tenten :

I'm Miss bad media karma

Another day another drama

Guess I can't see the harm

In working and being a mama

And with a kid on my arm

I'm still an exceptional earner

And you want a piece of me

Yumi:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Aelita:

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'

Tryin' and pissin' me off \

Well get in line with the paparazzi

Who's flippin' me off

Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc

End up settlin' in court

Now are you sure you want a piece of me?

(You want a piece of me)

Yumi and Aelita:

I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for slippin' on the streets'

When getting the groceries, now for real..

Are you kidding me?

No wonder there's panic in the industry

I mean please, do you want a piece of me?

Tenten:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Me:

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece, piece of me...

All of us:

You want a piece of me?

Aelita:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

Yumi:

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Tenten:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

Me:

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

All of us:

You want a piece of me

Piece of me, me, me...

You want a piece of me

Me

"More!" yelled the crowd.

"Yay one more time girls," sad the guy on stange.

I got ready and started to dance and sing

me:

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece, piece of me...

Tenten:

I'm Miss bad media karma

Another day another drama

Guess I can't see the harm

In working and being a mama

And with a kid on my arm

I'm still an exceptional earner

And you want a piece of me

Yumi:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Aelita:

I'm Mrs. 'You want a piece of me?'

Tryin' and pissin' me off \

Well get in line with the paparazzi

Who's flippin' me off

Hopin' I'll resort to some havoc

End up settlin' in court

Now are you sure you want a piece of me?

(You want a piece of me)

Yumi and Aelita:

I'm Mrs. 'Most likely to get on the TV for slippin' on the streets'

When getting the groceries, now for real..

Are you kidding me?

No wonder there's panic in the industry

I mean please, do you want a piece of me?

Tenten:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Me:

I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17

Don't matter if I step on the scene

Or sneak away to the Philippines

They still gon' put pictures of my derrière in the magazine

You want a piece of me?

You want a piece, piece of me...

All of us:

You want a piece of me?

Aelita:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

Yumi:

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

(You want a piece of me)

Tenten:

I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Britney's Shameless

(You want a piece of me)

Me:

I'm Mrs. Extra! Extra! this just in

(You want a piece of me)

I'm Mrs. she's too big now she's too thin

All of us:

You want a piece of me

Piece of me, me, me...

You want a piece of me

Me

We all bowed and walked of stage talking and getting to know each other. It turns out they come here with some of their friends.

"So who are you here with?" asked Yumi.

"No one our teammates haven't showen up and I can't find the guy the Kozakoga," I replied.

"Same here the guy the Kozakoga said I need to dance with is his oldest son," Tenten said.

"Well he said I should dance with his youngest son," I said.

Then two boys came up to us. One has a hat on that looks like cat ears and the other one has red hair and a gourd on his back.

"Have you two girls seen the girls our father said we're apose to dance with?" asked the oldest one.

"Don't tell me you're the kozakogas sons," Tenten pleaded.

"Why?" asked the youngest.

"Because the Kozakoga told us to dance with his sons," I replied.

"Then you're stuck with us," the oldest boy said.

"Good luck with that guy Tenten," I said.

"No you might want some luck with Gaara girl you'll need it with how heartless he is," the older brother.

"Bye bye Pearl," Tenten said as she went to dance with Gaaras brother.

"Tenten!" I yelled as she walked away "No fair."

"Let's get this over with," he said dragging me to the dance floor.

Four minutes later I went to the unch bowl and before I sat down with my ounch I ran into some one. I almost spilled the punch on both of us but manged to only spill it on the ground.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"No problem," the person replied.

I looked up at the persons face and realized it was a guy. This guy seems familer but how. Then I saw a gold locket around his neck.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My names Diyo," he replied and I almost fainted.

"Funny joke guy but that can't be because my brother had the same name," I replied.

"Well what's your name?" he asked.

"My names Pearl I had two brothers but they disappered a few years ago," I replied.

"That's funny my twin sisters name was Pearl and I have a younger brother named Dan," Diyo said.

I spit out the punch that I was drinking and stared at him. He seems so familer why can't I seem to place my finger on who he is.

"Nice ring," he said pointing at the ring.

"Thanks my brothers gave it to me," I replied.

"Really my sister gave me this locket," he said showing me the locket.

"Can I see the pictures in it?" I asked.

He showed me the pictures and I was shocked. I remember now this guys my brother! The pictures are of me when I was eight or nine and the other one was of Dan when he was fuve or six.

"Brother?!" I asked shocked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Those pictures one's of me and of my younger brother," I said shocked.

"Wait that means Pearl?!" he replied.

"Diyo you're alive I've missed you so much!" I yelled giving him a hug.

"Wow you've changed so much since the last time I saw you," he said.

"You to, mostly because now you're taller then me," I replied.

"It's not my falt we used to be the same height," he said.

"So have you seen Dan over these years?" I asked.

"Yep he's here with me," Diyo replied.

"Let's give him a surprise of a lifetime," I purred.

"Sure," Diyo said as he started leading me over to Dan.

"So what village are you living in Diyo?" I asked.

"Well I'm getting ready to move to the Leaf village so that Dan and I could be away from the Kozakogas kids," he replied.

"Well I live at the Leaf but I live in a small apartment," I said.

"Don't worry we could buy a place for all three of us," he replied.

"Not three four of us I'm going to live with my friend Tenten she's like a sister to me," I said.

"Maybe for all four of us then that way we can be a faimly again," he said.

"That sounds good:" I replied.

"We're here," Diyo said.

"Diyo are you back yet?!" asked the younger boy.

"Yes Dan and I brought some one you might want to say hi to," Diyo replied.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked before he saw me.

"Hi Dan miss me?" I asked.

He ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Mom!" he yelled.

"He still calls me the nickname?" I asked.

"Yep," replied Diyo.

"Pearl I've missed you so much," Dan said.

"I've missed you to Danny," I replied.

"At least you haven't used my nickname," Diyo said.

"Really Dinosor," I replied.

"I shouldn't of said that," Diyo whispered.

"At least you're not calling me peach," I replied.

"To late Peach," he said.

"I missed you guys," I replied giving them both a hug.

"Pearl where are you?" asked Tenten.

"Over here!" I replied.

Tenten walked over to me and smiled. I think she knows something I don't.

"Hi Diyo," she said.

"How do you know my brother?" I asked her.

"Well I don't know that name just came to mind when I saw him and you," she replied.

"Yep my twin brother and younger brother," I said.

"Which of you is older?" Tenten asked.

"Well Diyo is but only by ten seconds," I replied.

"But she acts like she's older," Diyo said.

"Really I don't think so I went onto the wild side while with mom," I replied.

"Who that must mean you have finally gone crazy," Diyo said.

"No fair it's not my falut mom was a very crazy lady," I replied.

"That's because she was the fourth Hokagas sister in law," Diyo said.

"Really?" Tenten asked.

"Yay when the fourth got married he married our mom's sister," I explained.

"Wow that might mean Pearl you're related to naruto if his parentage," Tenten said.

"You mean I might be related to orange boy!" I yelled.

"Yep," Tenten replied.

"That's just great I'm related to mr. orangey," I whispered.

"I wonder when the boys will be here," Tenten said.

"I don't know but we can dance with Diyo and Dan for a little bit I know they won't mind to much," I replied.

"Okay but I dance with Tenten," said Diyo.

"Fine," Tenten replied.

We walked over to the dance floor and started danceing. Yumi was with a guy with brown hair and Aelita was with a boy with blonde hair and glasses. I started danceing slowly so Dan could catch up.

"So Dan have you kept that promise from before?" I asked while I started twirling.

"Yep," he replied.

"Good," I said.

I started to move my hips and stomech. Everyone was stareing at me but I didn't care I got caught up in the music. I looked over at Tenten and she was doing about the same movements as I am.

"Wow they are good," Some girls voice said.

"Go girls!' yelled a boys voice.

"Wow Pearl and Tenten can dance," said Diyo.

Yumi and Aelita started to join in. I wish I could always have this much fun and I wish the boys were here.

"Hey Tenten are you having as much fun as I am?" I asked.

"Yay!" she replied.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw that guy again. What does he want and why won't he leave me alone?

"What do you want?" I asked still dancing.

"I want to see if you'll dance with me," he replied.

I'll have to since he was the first boy to ask me. Stupied rule! It says that a girl has to dance with the first boy who asks her to dance.

"Fine," I replied.

He put his hands on my waist and I put my hands on his shoulder. We moved to the beat of the music. I wish he was Suke sigh oh well.

"You're a good dancer," he said.

"Thanks," I replied coldly.

"You know I never introduced myself," he said.

"..."

"My names Ty," he said.

"..."

"What am I to much for you?" he asked smirking.

That does it! I slapped him across the face and stormed away from him.

"You're such a pig!" I yelled.

"Come back babe," he begged.

I watched Diyo and Dan go over to him. Ty lost all of his cofendence. I started laughing because he was getting what he deserves.

"Thanks Diyo and dan you saved us alot of trouble," I said giving them a hug.

"You're welcome sis," they replied.

"You're her brother Diyo?" Ty asked.

"Yay so stay away from her!" Diyo replied.

"Why I'm not doing anything wrong,"he purred.

Then I saw three figures apere behind Ty. One looked about Sakas age and the other two look like they are my age.

"What are you doing to Pearl?" asked the first boy.

"Who are you?" asked Ty.

"I'm her team mate," replied the boy.

"Don't forget me Suke," said the second boy.

"Suke you're here!" I yelled and ran over to him.

"Sorry it took us so long we kinda got lost," said Saka.

"Yay right! You made us stop at the book store so you could find that Ichi Ichi Paridise book!" yelled Suke.

Diyo and Dan joined us. I was hugging Suke and trying to hide from Ty.

"He's been trying to force her to come here with him and he's been doing it in a mean way," Diyo explained.

"Not just her he also tried to force me to come here," Tenten finished.

Just then Neji, Lee, and Gai showed up. Neji had a pissed of look on his face and Lee was ranting about some stuff. Neji picked Ty up and threw him againest the nearest wall. Saka, Suke, Skika, Diyo, Dan, Gai and Lee walked over to him. They started beating him up.

"Wow look what happened to him," I said.

"That's because he got everyone pissed of at him and you shouldn't get Neji pissed at you," Tenten replied.

"That and he had Lee, Gai, Diyo, Dan, Saka, Skika and Suke mad at him for being mean to me and you," I added.

"Five people for you and four for me," Tenten replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well your two brothers and two team mates and sensai for you," Tenten replied.

"And??"

"Diyo, Neji, Lee and Gai for me," she finished.

"Actully I think it was eight for both of us," I replied.

We both nodded. I looked over at Ty and saw that he was un consiense and was bleeding alot.

"Wow they sure beat him up good," I said in aw.

"Yep but I think Yumi and Aelita have a little present for him," Tenten said pointing at them.

"That jerk was the one Ulrich he was trying to force us to come here with him," said Yumi.

The brown haired boy looked mad. I saw him pick up Ty and throw him againest the wall. Ty fell to the ground in a pile of garbge. Me, Tenten, Aelita, and Yumi walked over to him. We grabbed him and threw him out the ceiling.

"I hope he doesn't bug us anymore," said Yumi.

"Yay but I think he won't be back here for awhile," I replied.

"If he does he'll be in the hospital for a long time," Tenten said.

"And that's coming from the wepons missteress of Kohona," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yo Pearl didn't you want to ask Suke something?" Tenten asked.

"Not unless you ask Neji," I replied.

"Fine," Tenten said.

We walked over to Nej and Suke. I tugged on Sukes shirt to get his attencion and Tenten was talking to Neji.

"Huh?" Suke asked.

"D-do y-you w-want t-to d-dance w-with m-me?" I studdered.

"Sure Pearl," he replied.

He lead me to the middle of the dance floor. He placed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I put my arms around his neck and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Heh Pearl who do you like?" Suke asked me.

"Do I have to tell you silly," I replied.

"Oh so you do like me then," he said.

"Yay I like you alot,' I replied.

"How much?" he asked.

"More then you proubly think," I replied.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I got on my tiptoes and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yes it does," he replied.

I smiled and put my head back on his shoulder. We danced for awhile more till Tenten came up to us.

"Pearl it's time to go," said Tenten.

"Ok," I replied.

I looked at Suke and smiled. I linked my fingers with his and we walked hand in hand. When we got out of the building Tenten started to lead us to the hotal so we could get a good nights sleep.

"Here," Tenten said as we walked up to our rooms.

Suke brought me to my room and kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight Suke," I replied.

I waved as he walked to their room across the hallway. Then I went into my room and got ready to go to bed. I got into my pajamas and craweled into my bed.

"Good night Tenten!" I yelled.

"Night Pearl!" Tenten replied.

--

**Me: Well did you like it?**

**Beam: Where's Buster?**

**Buster: Over here.**

**Me: Pearl you like it?**

**Pearl: Heck yay!**

**Suke: What was your favorite part?**

**Pearl: this**

**(Pearl gives Suke a kiss)**

**Me, Beam, and Moon: Awwww so cute!**

**Suke: !!**

**Me: That and you guys beating up Ty! That was funny!**

**Lee: Youth!!**

**ME, and Tenten: Lee shut up!!**

**Lee: Never!**

**Me: hey Lee want to know something?**

**Lee: Okay!**

**Me: Never mess with the auther!**

**(A giant ninja shows up and grabs Lee)**

**Lee: HHHEEELLLPPP!!**

**Me: Bye bye Lee**

**Buster: Rate and Review please or icequeen12 will beat me up!**

**Me: You little lier!**

**Boomer: inore them review or icequeen will go crazy from no one reviewing.**

**Me: Why are all the boys here being mean to me.**

**Ty: I'm not babe.**

**Me: Die!**

**(Ty dissapers in a black hole)**

**Me: Everyone I'll give the boys a ten second starter.**

**all the boys: What**

**Me: Times up!**

**(I'm running after all the boys and throwing fire balls at them. I also have a giant hammer and Im trying to hit them on the head)**

**Me: Please review.**

**Suke: What did I do!**

**Me: Fine Suke go sit down**

**The rest of the boys: Help us!**


	7. kidnapped

**Me: Im finally able to update!**

**Buster: thats because you're lazily**

**ME:(grabs giant hammer) don't mess with a 7th grade girl little boy espesaly one whos your creater. And who is in a really bad mood. Plus I have a scarf, cds, knives,and other stuff I could figure out what to do with because Im evil**

**Buster: You can't hurt me!**

**Me: You want to bet?**

**Buster: okay if I win I get to look at your stuff.**

**Me: then say bye bye dorky!**

**(hits Buster on the head with hammer and starts chasing him hitting him on the head over and over again)**

**Me: this is fun oh and I should finish killing the boys from last time**

**all the boys exept Suke: No we're already in pain!**

**Me:(hits all the boys on the head with the hammer exept Suke)**

**(gives everyone but all the other boys candy)**

**Boys: no fair why does Suke get candy!**

**Me:He wasn't mean to me last chapter!**

**(looks around room. looks at everyone else in bedroom)**

**Me: I hate having boys in my room! **

**Suke: What's going to happen in this chapter?**

**Me: You'll see ( grabs rope and duke tape)**

**Pearl:Should I run before Ty gets here?**

**Me: Yes and Suke your going to hate it for most of the chapter.**

**Suke:Why?**

**Me:(runs) youll see! **

**--**

**no bodys pov for now**

Pearl's sleeping soundly on her bed dreaming about that girls picture from before. The girl had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was smiling and was holding some weapons all around her. On the back of the picture it says sister age 1.

The window on the right side of her bed slide open and someone stepped though it. The person has shaggy black hair and piercing green eyes.

"No body turns me down and gets away," he cackled.

(who is it!)

He grabbed all of Pearls stuff stuffing it in her bag and then grabbed her. The guy then went over and crawled out of the window closing it behind him. Smirking he started to walk towards the woods.

He arrived at house in the middle of now where. The guy ducktaped her mouth shout and tied her up to the furnace. Then he blindfolded her so she couldn't move, see, or yell. She started to wake up.

"Wkaijfj ifmnan!"

(what?)

"Well look who woke up." he cackled.

"?!"

"Are you wandering who I am?" asked.

"Wer tso ysei?" she tried to ask.

"Well deary I'm Ty." he replied.

"!!"

Ty walked over to Pearl and kneeled down in front of her. She started to wiggle around trying to get away from him. He untied her and handed her a maids outfit, black high heeled shoes, and white stockings.

"You put that on and you'll serve me and Orchimoru,"

"No!"

He hit her and she landed againest the wall. She grabbed the stuff and ran into the bathroom to change. She looked in the mirror. A black dress that went to her knees with white fluffs under the skirt makeinf it fluff out, white stockings that went up to her knees, and black high heeled shoes. She put on some white gloves and walked out of the bathroom.

"Now all you need is the mark," Pearl widened her eyes.

A guy came out of the shadows and bit her neck leaving seal. (alot like chicken heads) He then left leaving.

"Go train puppet for you'll help us in a big way soon." laughed Ty.

"Yes master," Pearl replied crying.

**Back at hotal**

"Pearl are you up yet?" asked Tenten looking in Pearls room.

No one was in there so she looked to see if any of Pearls stuff was there. Nothing! She looked everywhere else in the room and didn't find her.

"Pearls Missing!" Tenten screamed.

Knock knock! Tenten ran to the door and saw eight guys standing in front of the door.

"Whats with all the noise?" asked Skika.

"Yay!" replied Dan.

"Pearls missing!!" yelled Tenten.

"WHAT!!" all the boys yelled.

**PEARLS POV **

Ty said I'm part of a plan. What is it? Who am I?

"Pearl train!" yelled Ty.

All I know is I'm part of the hidden sound and being trained for the exams coming up! I need to show them I'm worthy! But it seems like I'm trying to remember something.

_flash back_

_"Pearl you are apart of the Sound, you are the enemy of the hidden leaf, you were never apart of that village and you are to serve oricmoro," Ty explained._

_**Pearl don't belive him!**_

_who are you?_

_**No time what about Suke? Diyo? Dan? dont leave them!**_

_who are they?_

_**They are brainwashing you! snap out of it!**_

_Sorry I don't know what you are talking about._

_**Your team! Friends family! You're apart of the hiden leaf! Pearl belive me!**_

_I can't im from the sound, a ememy of the leaf, my names not Pearl it's Maria, Who are you?! Who am I?! _

_**Pearl belive me!**_

_no! Ty told me all of that Pearls just a nick name!_

_"Ty is that all true?" I asked._

_"Yes," he replied._

_**Out of flash back**_

I belive him. But maybe I'm being brainwashed? No he wouldn't do that! Would he? I don't know! He also said next week I'm going to compete to become a Chunnin. Well I better train then.

"Maria come here!" yelled Ty.

I ran over and cleaned up the Ramen he spilled.

"Maria start packing we are heading to register you in the exams!" he commanded.

I nodded my head and headed to my room. I've living with them for about one week, I got a hidden sound head band. I know how to summen snakes and other animals to help me. My hair is now black because I dyed it for a little while my bangs are still purple and cover my face and I wear balck make up. I changed and packed what I needed for the exams but I kept my high heels on.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I put bandages on my legs and arms. Grabbed my shirken pouce stuffed with weapons and a fan with poisened shireken. I had a black shirt over a fishnet one it has a v shape in the middle. My skirt is black, reachs my knees, and the side of the skirt has a slit that runs up my thigh. The shirt tyes behind the neck and my hair fans over it to my lower back. I ran down the stairs and went out the door.

"Perfect! Pearl you'll be fantastic!" Ty exclaimed.

We started to walk towards the road when I spotted nine people up ahead. I speed up to see them. I started to run so I could go talk with some of them. When I passed Ty something shocked me!

"Ahh!" I shirked.

The people looked at me like I was crazy. The thing keep on shocking me and something came out of the bush and grabbed me.

"What the f!" I yelled.

A old man was there. He has long white hair, and weird cloths. He was staring at something and had a nose bleed. Once I got close enough I kicked him in the chin and got up to run. Something had my foot and I saw he was gripping it.

"Let go of me!" I yelled hitting the guy over the head.

Once he let go I ran and hide behind Ty. Then I ran up ahead to try to get to those people where I'd feel safer.

"Hey wait up I want to talk with you!" I yelled.

A girl stopped and I ran up to here.

"Hi!" I happy said.

"Hi who are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm Maria but some of my friends call me Pearl," I replied.

"Oh well I'm Tenten nice to meet you," she said.

"Maria get your butt back here!" yelled Ty.

I inored him and walked with Tenten talking. She told me about a friend who dissapperd one week ago. I was surpriesed because the time here friend dissapered was the same time I arrived at Tys.

"I'm tired how about I summen a dog or something to ride," I said.

"Okay!" Tenten replied.

I started the summening and I summed a big cheetah. I climbed up it's tail and helped Tenten up onto it's back.

"Misteriss where do you want me to go?"asked the cheetah.

"Can you get Tenten and I to the Leaf village Lea?" I asked.

"Sure but bye foot or air?" Lea asked.

"Fly there then you can walk when you want to," I replied.

Lea lifted off the ground and started to fly. Me and Tenten laid down and feel asleep for alittle bit. Lea landed and let us of before she disappered.

"So Tenten how's it here at the Leaf?" I asked

"Pretty nice," she replied.

"So are you trying to become a chunnin because I am but I'm a one person team?." I asked.

"Yes and how?" she replied.

"Well I don't have a team for an odd reason and no body took me for a four man team," I said.

"I got an idea!"

"What?" I asked.

"Lets go danceing in the night club and you can stay at my house, and borrow some clothes from me!" she exclaimed.

"Nice idea come on," I replied.

We ran to her house and she opened the door. She lead me to her room and I sat on her bed. She rummeged though her closet and handed me a black jean skirt, baby blue top to put over my fishnet to replace my normal shirt, and black weage shoes the showed me toes with a bow on top. I looked in the mirror after I changed.

"I look hot," I commented.

Tenten stound next to me in the mirror. Her hair was down with little curls in it, a black tank top over a fishnet shirt, black jeans, and black high heels. I put some fake glitterly eyelashs on, pink lip gloss, light blue eye shadow, pink blush and I put glitterly flames on my arms, legs and stomech. At my eyes I put the flames side ways. Tenten did the same but with glitterly waves.

"We look wonderful!" Tenten exclaimed.

"But when didn't we?" I asked.

I put a little black ribben on my wrists as braclets and she put on gold braclets. She handed me a pearl neckalace and she grabed on with little weapon charms on it. Once we finished getting ready we headed to the front door to head over to the night club.

"This will be fun Maria," said Tenten.

We arrived at the place and knocked on the door.

--

Cliffy! and sorry if its short but Next chapter I hope it's longer.

**Buster: You gave me a black eye!**

**Me: (looks inicent) huh whated you say?**

**Suke:Kesha what did you do with Pearl!**

**Me: What you weren't paying attencion!**

**Maria: Kesha I hate have black hair with purple vangs when can i change back!**

**Me: shh don't give it away !**

**Skika: Revenge Kesha likes a boy!**

**ME: SKIKA DIE YOU BAKA!**

**Skika: AHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Pearl: what'd i miss**

**Maria: whyd pearl be talking if im her?**

**Me: Idiots..**

_**Pearls mind: review and espet another chapter within i dont know**_


End file.
